Psiconautas telúricos
by Oniria Caffeina
Summary: Bokuto es un hipomaníaco con tendencias existencialistas, Oikawa es tan transparente y frágil como un hialoideo y Kuroo es un hipocondríaco que quiere apelar a una amnistía moral. La vida parece no tener sentido, pero no piensas en ello cuando mueves tus pies al ritmo de una canción.
1. Prólogo

**Un prólogo, más no un principio.**

La concepción general de lo que se denomina una ciencia deriva de los conocimientos que tienen como principal característica la objetividad y una funcionalidad al ponerlos a prueba. Una ciencia es la antagonista de lo que se refiere a la subjetividad, las emociones y todo lo que esté funcionado bajo el motor de lo divino.

Nomenclaturas, tecnicismos y conceptos. Se podría decir que las ciencias son limitadas al dárseles una definición determinada, sin embargo está expuesta a la relatividad controlada por los fenómenos naturales, haciendo que sea infinita.

El estante de Kuroo Tetsurou cuenta con libros de astrología, biología, física cuántica, matemáticas superiores, teología, cuentos ficticios y novelas románticas.

A ese punto de su vida podía considerarse un escepticista de lo fantástico y cauto de lo imprudente, pero reconoce que a más de ser un ser extremadamente pensante, es un genuino humano, y que, de alguna forma está condenado a moverse bajo las órdenes de ese lado que le hace actuar bajo conmiseración en su entorno.

De joven se comportaba bajo su libre albedrío, haciendo lo que su _subconsciente inconsciente_ le diera en gana. Ya a sus recién cumplidos veintitrés años, piensa que la vida es algo más que ir ejerciendo decisiones deliberadamente y que la anarquía no era un método viable para deshacer el ya impuesto orden mundial.

 _"Es contradictorio"_ Suele decir.

Se había vuelto un ser receloso con lo que le rodeaba por el hecho de que aprendió a que la incredulidad y la ignorancia podían llegar a ser de cierta manera un pecado.

Lamentó todas la acciones precipitadas que cometió en un pasado, y se la pasaba rezando a dioses que no existían, que no se les ocurriera imponer el karma como solventación de sus deudas caducadas. Reconocía que había errado bajo los efectos etílicos de la juventud, y esa era su motivación para cambiar y _ser una mejor persona._

Pensó que llevar su vida en ese sentido le iba a favorecer de forma ingente, y que probablemente sus errores fueron procesados bajo un _borrón y cuenta nueva_.

No discrepaba que algún día los índices de cafeína en su sistema se dispararían al espacio exterior y que su cuero cabelludo empezara a manifestar indicios de canosidades pos-estrés y las canas a su edad no parecían un buen negocio.

Comenzó un recuento de lo que sea que pudiera estar afectándole, y todo parecía coincidir con un verdugo alusivo.

Sentado entre un montón de libros sobre patologías psicológicas y un millar de tazas con restos secos de café y azúcar, sentía que poco a poco su vida iba perdiendo el precario sentido que le había construido a lo largo de esos años.

El _¿Cómo había empezado todo?_ Y el _¿Por qué?_ Retumbaban en su mente mientras se dejaba caer entre hojas de papel arrugadas y virutas de lápiz.

Los hechos datan desde hace un mes, pero los antecedentes enuncian una fecha aproximada a seis años atrás, en donde su alma salvaje juvenil era quien intervenía en sus acciones cotidianas.

Tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, comenzó a recordar el porqué de su repentino calvario.

 **¿Por qué?**

Se dice que la juventud es la etapa más exultante de la vida, y que su disfrute tiene que explotarse por completo.

Una gran cantidad de risas, considerables números de llantos, unos cuantos aciertos y un sinfín de errores. Una etapa formativa alegorizada con una esponja que va absorbiendo nuevas creencias, ideologías, paradigmas y preferencias.

Y si es cierto, nunca se aprende triunfando. El verdadero éxito se encuentra mediado por la cantidad de acciones erradas que has efectuado. No aprendes ganando, sino perdiendo.

Kuroo lo sabía perfectamente, sus años idílicos como miembro del equipo de volleyball masculino de Nekoma se encargaron de hacérselo entender.

Sabía reconocer sus errores y como tal, corregirlos y pulirlos para bien.

Pero lo que no sabía corregir eran los efectos secundarios de la adolescencia.

Un solo campamento le bastó para generar un huracán del cual subyacerían catástrofes a largo plazo, ese huracán tenía nombre y apellido, era miope y su melanina capilar asemejaba al matiz de una espiga de trigo.

Una despreciable distancia hacía diferencia en su estatura y tenía una actitud peculiar. Decidió considerarla _peculiar_ por no decir _arisca._

Podría decir que la ciencia de los sucesos que acontecen en la vida se basa en lo fortuito, tratando de justificar su inesperado comportamiento condescendiente con aquel muchacho de naturaleza lunática, haciendo mención a lo literal.

Tal vez solo fue casualidad que haya cumplido el mismo rol dentro de la cancha, y por ello, era inevitable la dialogación de habilidades en todos sus ámbitos.

Uno que otro consejo y técnicas a practicar. Sencillo y nada trascendental, como todo comienzo en la vida.

Se consideraba a sí mismo una persona solidaria y empática, por lo que hizo caso omiso a cualquier interpretación aleatoria de sus actos.

No se dio cuenta cuándo sus extremidades comenzaron a sentirse frías por el metal de los casilleros que tenía contacto con su piel.

No lo supo, jamás lo sabrá, cómo sus manos se aventuraban en una nueva galaxia llena de agujeros negros y un sistema solar cuya luna opacaba las funciones de la gran estrella envuelta en fuego.

Un sabor a prohibición y culpa los envolvía, queriendo separarse pero a la vez aumentando un síndrome de abstinencia por el calor del otro.

Su piel, su cabello, sus ojos, su voz.

No hubo rincón que Tetsuro no degustara con inseguridad y ansiedad.

Se encargó de palpar hasta el más último detalle. Él sabía que aquella muestra experimental solo se exhibía una vez en el museo de la vida.

No se cuestionó nada, hizo lo que su cuerpo y ganas clamaba.

No era una cama, no había sábanas, no había calefacción. Sólo una gélida banca que se encargaba de soportar sus ávidos cuerpos.

El aliento cálido que se emanaba en cada susurro y el calor corporal irradiado era su única frazada.

Y, en medio de un embriagante vals de miradas, se adentraron hacia lo desconocido y aceptaron las nuevas sensaciones como una parte endémica de sus deseos. Sabiendo de antemano que ese iba a ser su primer y último baile.

Todo tiene un final, y por muy corto que haya sido el trecho, había que decir adiós. Un adiós definitivo.

Se graduaría de la preparatoria y ese sería su último campamento de práctica. Sería la última vez que vería la luna desafiar a sus principios.

Un " _Adiós Tsukki_ " musitado dio por terminada su efímera y patéticamente corta historia.

O claro, eso creía el mayor quien estaba fuertemente convencido de que todo lo hecho fue simplemente por reacción de sus precoces hormonas adolescentes que solo le obligaban a concluir que sus deseos eran el resultado de una faceta juvenil. Se sintió culpable por arrastrar al de ese entonces, chico de primer año.

Era un martirio que llevaría para toda la vida, más sin embargo, en una escondida parte de su ser, no había conjeturas de arrepentimiento y culpa.

 ** _¿Cómo había empezado todo?_**

La mañana del 9 de diciembre nunca se sintió tan fría. Llevaba vestido gruesas capas de telas, y aun así el apagado día lo abrazaba con grandes ventiscas.

Posó sus manos envuelta en guantes dentro de sus bolsillos y buscó refugio dentro de la biblioteca central. Tenía varios libros que buscar para un proyecto pendiente, así que la parada sería fructífera.

Decidió vagar un rato en la sección de filosofía y letras, inmiscuyendo entre los tantos ensayos y trabajos.

Su visión se cegó y chocó con alguien que parecía de una estatura superior a la suya.

Vio el largo brazo dirigirse hacia el tercer estante en donde se encontraba _Fenomenología del espíritu._

—Hegel ¿Eh? ¿Acaso quieres ganarte un buen insomnio? —Kuroo solía soltar comentarios desprevenidos a quien sea. Era parte de él, por más prudente y respetuoso que quisiera ser. Es su parte humana.

El individuo adelante suyo giró hacia su eje, entonces Tetsurou se convirtió en discípulo de Nostradamus, pues predijo que quien verdaderamente se iba a ganar un buen insomnio iba a ser el mismo.

Su cabello estaba ligeramente largo, el marco de sus lentes había cambiado, su estatura se veía considerablemente mayor y sus rasgos eran más afilados y determinantes.

"Oh no" escuchó inconscientemente en su cabeza, y sintió que moriría de hipotermia pese a encontrarse en un lugar con calefaccionado.

A Kuroo tetsurou le agradaban las ciencias, pues estas respondías aquellas incógnitas que tenía sobre naturaleza, la sociedad y la cultura.

Solo esta vez no pudo responder a la entropía que se generaba en sí mismo.

 _La ciencia no explica fenómenos subjetivos_ Pensó antes de poder emitir una palabra hacia la persona al frente suyo.

—Cuatro ojos…cuánto tiempo.

Los conceptos arcaicos ya no eran verificables ante lo místicamente destinado.

—Igualmente, Kuroo-san.

Así comenzó su odisea de citas repentinas al psicólogo, noches sin dormir, visitas a exhibiciones de criaturas jurásicas, madrugada junto a la compañía de Frank Sinatra y un estado de bancarrota monetaria por aquella cafetería a vuelta de la esquina de su departamento.

* * *

 **N/F:**

Quería escribir un Kurotsukki, de forma más..¿seria? no sé como decirlo. D:

Podrán decir "¿Que la historia no es algo cliché?"

Sí, es la magia y el sentido de la misma. ¡Vamos! en nuestra vida cotidiana gran parte de los acontecimientos que nos suceden son clichés, pero la realidad se encarga de bajarlos del pedestal(?) ¡Y esta historia no es la excepción!

Esto al principio solo iba a ser un One-shot, pero si lo escribía a ese modo sentía que hubiera quedado muy flojo y con grandes huecos(?) -no traten de entender la frase, a veces digo cosas raras af- Igual no tengo pensado que dure más de 4 capítulos ;o;

Peeero buenoo, como sabrán, esto solo es un prólogo a lo que se avecina.

Por ahora el rating será K+, pero cambiará a medida que avance jujú.

¡Ya saben, no duden en reviewziarme-¿ven? cosas raras- su opinión!

Au revoir!


	2. Capítulo 1

**1\. No es necesario tener principios**

El karma es condicional.

—Cuatro ojos…cuánto tiempo.

No todos pagamos nuestros errores con una misma moneda o en una misma cantidad.

—Igualmente, Kuroo-san

Tienes la libertad de enmendarlo pero aun así esas fuerzas creadas por el peor de los demonios se encargan de hacerte pagar hasta el más mísero tropiezo en tu vida.

— …

— ¿Va a seguir ahí parado o me va a dejar tomar el libro?

—Oh si, a-adelante.

Entonces te remontas a todos los escenarios posibles derivados a acciones que has efectuado ya sea voluntaria o involuntariamente, pues hay una correlación entre el karma y los deseos humanos.

Posiblemente, ese haya sido el peor de los momentos para crearme un purgatorio mental en donde lamentaba hasta de la vez que robé una goma de borrar en kínder.

Si tuviera que hacer un recuento de mis malos actos, sin duda alguna tendría que estar aquella vez que culpé a Taketora de haber borrado la partida guardada de Assassin's Creeds de la PSP de Kenma cuando en realidad fui yo. Fue involuntario, nunca quise hacerlo.

O también cuando dejé encerrado a Yaku en el almacén de suministros deportivos en segundo año. Fue voluntario, ya que bueno ¿hace falta explicarlo?

Y también pues, tendría que estar _eso._

— ¿Podría dejar de mirarme de esa manera? Es algo incómodo.

 _Eso._

— Amm…yo.

— ¿Sí?

 _Eso._

— T-tomaré ese libro.

— Está bien.

 _Eso._

— ¿Lo leerá aquí?

— Sí…creo.

— Uhm, bien. Un gusto haberlo visto de nue—

— ¡Espera! Tsuk…amm..Kei…digo…mmh, ¡Solo espera!

—Esta… ¿bien?

 _Esto._

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, así que ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos y hablamos?

—Okey, supongo.

Sí, lo sé, soy un magnate del masoquismo y la desdicha. Pero la vida te pone muy pocas oportunidades de poder reparar tus errores, y ese era el momento oportuno.

Bien, no quiero sonar monótono y repetitivo como aquellas sesiones de alcohólicos anónimos que veo en los programas de tv y en las películas, pero me llamo Kuroo Tetsurou, tengo veintitrés años y he pecado en pensamiento, palabra, obra y omisión.

Y sí, es por mi culpa y mi gran culpa.

¿Qué no me explico bien? Bueno, el individuo que se encuentra al frente mío —y que por cierto no sé cómo demonios creció tanto ¿era así de alto? — ha sido víctima de uno de mis tantos deslices, pues he abusado en su contra.

¿Sigo sin darlo a entender?

Bien, fui el culpable de que hayamos fajado en los vestuarios del tercer gimnasio en mi último campamento de práctica.

Sí, así tan impúdico como suena. ¿Y qué es lo malo de todo esto?

En ese entonces se suponía que era mi _pequeño_ subordinado y yo debía ser un buen superior y guiarlo por el camino de bien porque era mi deber como la caritativa e increíble persona que era.

¿Por qué la gente siempre dudaba de mis buenos actos?

Tal vez por la misma razón por la que me encuentro culpando por algo que pasó hace más de cinco años.

Tenía que admitirlo, una vez cumples dieciocho tu percepción sobre la vida cambia radicalmente y tiendes a memorar los buenos recuerdos que tuviste en ese corto y efímero lapso de tiempo de la caótica adolescencia.

Mi problema yacía en que cada vez que quería recordar los buenos tiempos no había día en donde no me acordará del rostro de ese muchacho con un montón de lágrimas en la cara y gimiendo palabras inentendibles.

¿Lo ven? Desearía que sonara más poético, que fuera algo así como esos errores que cometes pero que luego pasan a ser parte de tus buenas memorias y te ríes cuando piensas en ellos. Pero no, tuve la excelente idea de joderla en grande tirándome a uno de primer año y para dar con el golpe final, del equipo oponente.

Para mi suerte, el asunto nunca llegó a oídos de las autoridades pero si llegó a mi subconsciente que se está encargando de reprocharme por haberme dejado llevar de mis impulsos.

¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía unos malditos diecisiete años, a esa edad a penas piensas en si deberías o no ir a clases.

Ni si quiera tuve la oportunidad de disculparme en la final de los nacionales debido a la tensión entre los equipos contrarios. No podía ir fácilmente a su vestidor y decir "Eh, discúlpame por haber follado contigo durante el campamento".

En fin, ese es un corto resumen de una historia que nunca tuvo un principio. Digo eso ya que no hubo nada de por medio, no estaba enamorado de él, ni si quiera me gustan los hombres.

Sigo sin saber qué rayos pasó conmigo en ese campamento, en un momento estaba con él bloqueando los remates de Bokuto y una cosa pasó a la otra para todo acabar con mis manos en el elástico de sus shorts deportivos.

Pero al césar lo que es del césar. El destino me estaba dando una nueva oportunidad de arreglar todo y así quitar este fatídico cargo de conciencia.

—Y…bueno ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Cómo has venido a parar a Tokio?

—Me transferí de universidad, salía un poco más conveniente el venir a estudiar acá ya que mi hermano tiene un departamento cerca de la universidad a la que también asisto.

—Vaya… ¿Qué carrera sigues?

—Bioingeniería ¿Y usted?

—Psicología.

—In…teresante—pude escuchar claramente que se estaba riendo.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Ninguno…solo no pareces el tipo de persona que estudiaría eso.

No era la primera vez que me lo decían, muchos habían cuestionado el hecho de si de verdad era conveniente que estudiara psicología.

— Pues como ves, la estudio y mis calificaciones son buenas hasta ahora.

— Qué bien, entonces.

— Y… ¿Sigues con el volley? —Esa pregunta era algo incomoda teniendo en cuenta lo que subyació gracias a eso—.

—Sí, tengo media beca por ello. Sigue siendo molesto, pero no me quejo. —Este chico sigue contradiciéndose. — ¿Usted sigue todavía?

—No, lo dejé en mi segundo año. Es algo triste ya que siempre soñé en llevarlo como algo profesional, ahora ya ves que no…

—Lo siento…

—Sabes…yo…también lo siento.

— ¿Por?

— Por _todo_.

— ¿Todo?

—Sí… _todo._

—No lo comprendo— ¿Era tan difícil interpretarlo como un "Oh, perdona por haberte inducido a tener sexo conmigo hace seis años"?

—Escucha, en esta vida las personas cometemos muchos errores ¿Correcto?

—… ¿Si?

—Entonces esos errores afectan a otras personas. A ti por ejemplo.

—Sigo sin poder entenderlo…

— ¡Que me perdones por haberme aprovechado de ti cuando solo tenías quince años!

— ¿Qué?

Lo bueno es que cuando cometemos errores siempre aprendemos algo, y ese _algo_ en ese momento me enseñó a que era pésima idea el tratar asuntos de esa _índole_ en una biblioteca.

—Amm…quizás deberíamos hablarlo en otra parte—Es redundante el decir que todos nos estaban mirando—.

—Sí…

—Al frente hay un café agradable ¿Tengo el honor de que me acompañes?

— ¿Tengo otra opción?

—Mmh, ninguna.

—Cómo sea.

Y así fue como dejamos a mi dignidad y a Hegel botados en la superficie de la mesa de una biblioteca, eso no es nada teniendo en cuenta en que dejé la virginidad del cuatro ojos abandonada en un vestuario.

—Deme un café, por favor. Adelante, pide lo que quieras.

—No quiero nada, gracias.

—Vamos, yo invito. Es de mala educación el rechazar algo de tus superiores—También es de mala educación el manosear a tus subordinados, mi lógica rompe barreras morales—.

—Yo quiero…una porción de este pastel…de fresas—Señaló el menú mientras giraba su rostro hacia otra dirección, como si no quisiera que lo viera—.

— ¿Así que te gustan las cosas dulces, eh? Es algo inesperado viniendo de una persona como tú.

—Una disculpa es algo inesperado viniendo de una persona como tú.

¡Alguien que le diera a este maldito el premio por enervarme los sentidos!

—Eres rencoroso ¿no?

—"Rencor" no es la palabra que precisamente utilizaría en este momento.

—Mira, solo quiero tratar de enmendar el daño que te hice. ¿Hay alguna forma de hacerlo?

—Veamos ¿Hay una manera de regresar al pasado para negar tu ayuda y así no tener la desdicha de terminar en el suelo de un vestidor contigo encima de mí?

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien? Entiendo que fue mi culpa, pero también pudiste haberte ido antes de que las cosas se…pusiera más… _complicadas._

—Eso…no…

— ¿Admitiendo que tengo razón?

— Ambos somos culpables ¿Contento?

—Demasiado.

—Listo, ahora eres libre de toda culpa ¡Oh pobre alma atormentada!. Si me disculpas, me iré antes de que empieces a disculparte por robar el oxígeno que estamos respirando.

—Espera, espera, espera.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

— ¿Hace qué?

—Apartarme e irte de ahí, pudiste haberlo hecho ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque…yo…

—A no ser…de que tú también hayas…queri—

— ¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo!

— ¡Tú también lo querías!

— ¡Ese ni si quiera fue el caso!

— ¿Entonces cuál fue?

—Yo…solo tenía…curiosidad.

—Espera ¿qué?

Oh genial, años de tormento y profundo análisis psicoemocional como para no haber previsto que solamente esa era la respuesta. Tal vez la psicología no era lo mío.

— Tienes lo que querías, ahora sí me voy.

—No, no ¿Curiosidad por qué? ¿Y por qué conmigo?

—Ya sabes...por todo.

— ¿Te gustan los chicos?

—…

— ¿Debo tomar eso como un sí?

— Tómalo como quieras, yo me largo.

—Espera no, ¡Tsukki!

En ese momento, su rostro delataba el haber tocado una fibra sensible en él.

— ¡No me llames así!

— ¡Por favor, no te vayas! Lo siento ¿Si? Soy un desastre y merezco que me odies hasta que yo muera de una embolia tirado en la acera cerca de algún puesto de comida rápida, pero por favor, solo escúchame.

—…

—No quise ofenderte ¿bien? Solo estaba confundido y me sentía una mierda llevando la culpa de que abusé de la poca confianza que me diste durante el campamento.

—…

—No me importa que seas gay, bisexual o lo que sea. Si no me importó que fueras un maldito mocoso quisquilloso, mucho menos me importará eso.

—…

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí sin decir nada?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿"Gracias Kuroo-san por aceptar algo que yo ya he aceptado"?

— ¿Ves? ¡Sigues siendo un maldito quisquilloso!

— ¡No quiero oír eso viniendo de ti!

— ¡¿Entonces qué quieres oír de mí?! Ya me he disculpado, humillado y hasta te estoy dando un pastel ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que dejes de odiarme?

—…Nunca he dicho que te odio…

—Tu no… ¿me odias?

—Sería darle mucha importancia al asunto. No es como si esa hubiera sido mi primera vez con alguien ¿sabes?

—Espera tu ¿qué? ¿Así que yo no…?

—Exacto, ni el primero y mucho menos el último.

—Vaya…eso es…amm… ¿inesperado?

—Si quieres tomarlo así.

—No me odias ¿verdad?

—No.

—Ni deseas verme morir por una embolia cerca de un puesto de comida rápida ¿verdad?

—Eso está a discusión, pero por ahora no.

—Increíble…he desperdiciado seis años de mi vida para que me digas esto.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo de siempre…darle un…sentido.

— ¿Eso es posible?

—Después de analizar la metafísica…no.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste un _ilustrado_?

—Cuando comencé a tener miedo de morir solo en medio de una acera.

— ¿Te diste cuenta de que ya estamos en medio de la acera?

Era verdad, al parecer me había ensimismado con mi persecución de Tsukki…Tsukishima que no me di cuenta cuando deje mi café y lo que quedaba de mi dignidad en la mesa del caffé.

—Debemos volver, no compré ese pastel de fresas para nada.

Y el resto fue historia…Qué buena frase para culminar tal problemática situación.

Pero sí, en resumidas cuentas volvimos al caffé, él comió su pastel y yo salí pensativo en la nueva versión de Tsukki—Me da igual que odie que le llame así—mientras yo generaba líos en mi mente pensando que mi faje con él había sido solo una faceta, él ya sabía y estaba seguro de que otra era la realidad.

Me pregunté cómo sería ahora mi vida si yo no me hubiera topado con él a las 3 am en los casilleros del vestidor hace seis años atrás.

Probablemente no estaría aquí con una versión de bolsillo de _El capital_ , al mismo tiempo que veo a Tsukki mirar distante a la calle por el vitral del local.

Me di cuenta de que ya no era Tsukki, es decir, si era él pero esa pequeña arruga al costado del principio de su ceja derecha indicaba lo contrario. El ya no tenía quince años, yo ya no tenía diecisiete.

Y se sintió extraño porque no me sentí como un adulto cuerdo mientras corría tras una persona con un inesperado gusto por los postres.

¿De verdad han pasado seis años? ¿Cuándo me gradué? ¿Cuándo comencé a vivir este patético intento de supervivencia independizada? Verlo a él limpiando sus lentes con las mangas de su abrigo solo me hizo pensar en la bestialidad de la rapidez con la que el tiempo corre.

Desearía decir que después de eso todo fue diferente, que reímos de todo lo que sucedió, que recordamos todos los buenos momentos que tuvimos en el campamento—Exceptuando obviamente _ese_ buen momento—pero el caso es que tanto él como yo no teníamos nada que decir.

Fue como si lo único que nos unía era aquel libidinoso suceso, suceso con el cual ambos actuamos con total consentimiento.

El terminó su pastel y yo mi café, pagué la cuenta, el me agradeció por ello y luego se fue diciendo un monótono y tan propio de él "Adiós, Kuroo-san"

Estoy en una búsqueda por la sinceridad y honestidad plena en mi ser, y aportando a ello tengo que decir que su manera de despedirse hizo que algo en mí…no sé ¿Se sintiera vacío? ¿Confundido? ¿Roto? ¿Nostálgico? Por todos los cielos, tantas palabras, sinónimos, antónimos y hasta el día de hoy sigo sin poder definir mis emociones apropiadamente. No me sorprende, no soy el único adulto que basa su vida en una constante evasión sentimental.

Vi su cabellera perderse entre la multitud de las personas, de verdad que había crecido bastante. Tenía cierta envidia de la buena por no contar con esos atributos concedidos por vías genotípicas.

Me percaté de que no le pedí su número al entrar en el vagón del metro.

No me malinterpreten ¿Está bien? Solo no quería perderle el rastro por seis años como lo hice en un pasado con muchas personas. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y el frio en Tokio era un fenómeno displicente para alguien que odiaba ese clima como yo.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en llegar a mi departamento, poner a tope la calefacción y filosofar sobre lo que había pasado en la tarde mientras bebía una taza de té como el buen _snob_ que no era.

Sin embargo—Me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que odio los "Sin embargo" —la situación era otra, porque el lugar estaba mucho, demasiado frio de lo usual, y ya podía diferir en la razón de ello.

—Bokuto ¿Fuiste a pagar las cuentas, verdad?

—Pagar o no pagarlas ¿Hay una diferencia? Igual el frio ataca estés o no a 38°.

—Pues me está atacando y estoy muriendo.

—Yo ya estoy muerto.

El destino, o no sé quién diantres sea el que controle tu paradero en la vida, en definitiva me despreciaba.

Si tuviera que explicar el cómo acabé viviendo con la persona que menos soportaba en mi adolescencia me llevaría medio siglo, pues todo fue circunstancial y fortuito.

Yo odio a Bokuto, bueno, no en un sentido despectivo pero… ¿Cómo lo explico? El otro día le dije que comprara azúcar y leche y terminó comprando bicarbonato de sodio porque había visto un tutorial por internet para hacer volcanes con papel maché.

¿Ahora entienden mi odio que no es odio?

Pero eso no es nada, si me preguntaran en qué momento ese odio se vuelve implícito es cuando lo veo cubierto por una cutre frazada con un estampado de un oso panda, con sus ojos rojos porque era demasiado obvio que estaba llorando, y con una fotocopia de _El mundo como voluntad y representación_ en su mano.

Por lo general mis historias no tienen un principio, solo suceden y ya. No hay magia, no hay señal de algo romántico y sublime. El caso es que la historia Bokuto contaba con algo más un principio; Tenía introducción, desarrollo, conclusión y epílogo.

La cosa fue así, al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo saliendo con Akaashi.

Yo me sorprendí al saberlo ¿Quién sería capaz de aguantar a esa molesta lechuza? Obviamente él porque cuando me lo dijeron tenían por lo menos tres años de comenzada su relación. Ah y más sorpresas, ahora yo que tengo el desdichado honor de compartir morada con él.

Aparentemente, un día Akaashi le dijo que ya no quería tener nada más con él y todo el molesto rollo que te hace caer en cuenta de que es una ruptura lo se hizo presente.

Desde aquel entonces, nuestro querido Bokuto no ha sido el mismo…mentiría si dijera que no me río al decirlo, pero sí, ahora su ánimo está más desequilibrado que el precio de la sandía.

Ha pasado alrededor de seis meses desde que ocurrió y sigue vociferando a los mil vientos que lo ha superado y que ya no le importa el asunto. Y parecía verdad, ya que había días en donde su aura entera emanaba una luz molesta y desquiciante, pero había otros en donde parecía un adorno de navidad en medio de agosto.

Días en donde se echaba a llorar tardes enteras y ponía un repertorio de canciones deprimentes a la vez que su lado Schopenhauer y Kafka se hacía presente en cada palabra que emitía.

Y ese día era este.

—Si vas a joderte deprimiéndote está bien, pero que no me afecte ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Qué es deprimirse? ¿Por qué lo hago?

—Porque eres un tonto.

— ¿Qué es ser un tonto? ¿Qué calificarías como una tontería?

—Sócrates no diseñó la mayéutica para que la utilizaras en tus estúpidas crisis existenciales.

— ¿Yo realmente existo?

—Escúchame, ¡YA BASTA! —Tenía que usar la fuerza bruta emocional para que cayera en cuenta de lo patético que se veía de esa manera—Akaashi no volverá por más que releas una y otra vez a Schopenhauer, no volverá por más que te la pases repitiendo _comfortably numb_ como un maldito loco, tampoco volverá envolviéndote en esta estúpida frazada ¡Él se fue, no volverá y tienes que aceptarlo!

En momentos como este es donde realmente me replanteo la carrera por pensar en que si no puedo lidiar de una manera más afectiva con Bokuto—que a duras ganas tengo que admitir que es mi amigo—peor lidiaré con alguien externo a mí.

— ¿Soy un idiota…verdad?

—Ahg… ¿Podemos saltarnos la fase de auto-desprecio e irnos a la de superación del problema?

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Hice algo que le molestara?

—Escucha Bokuto, las emociones y acciones de una persona no son algo que podamos definir tan fácilmente. Las cosas cambian, al igual que los sentimientos, tal vez solo la "la llama se apagó".

— O sea que ¿Nunca me amó?

—Depende, ¿Cuál es tu definición de lo que es ama—..? ¡Espera, no!

— ¿Qué es amor? ¿Cómo se ama?

— ¡Demonios, detente! ¡Y apaga el stereo que esa música es deprimente!

—…No sé cómo parar…por más que quiera…siempre termino aquí.

—Bokuto, hermano…sé que lo amabas, que dabas todo por él, pero la única persona que tiene la culpa de que estés así eres tú mismo al dejar que todo esto te afecte.

— ¿Cómo no afectarme?...Kuroo…él…era todo…y ahora es…

—Nada, el ahora ya no es nada y debes aprender a vivir con ello y seguir adelante con tu vida.

—Esto una mierda…el amor, la vida…todo.

—No, el amor no. Lo que tú odias no es al amor, es al des-amor, te aferraste a algo que es finito aun sabiendo que la humanidad de una persona no es infinita.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

—Yo…

— ¿Lo ves?...

¿Por qué siempre tengo que parecer el antagonista de todo? Sí, búrlense de mí, pero no he vivido eso de llorar como un desgraciado por el supuesto amor de alguien más ¿Me hace mejor o peor persona? Ninguna de las dos cosas, pero créanme que me ha cerrado muchas puertas en la vida.

Esta por ejemplo. Desearía poder decirle a Bokuto que lo entiendo y que comprendo cómo se siente y que las cosas van salir bien, pero nunca lo he experimentado.

Es como charlar con alguien de una serie que nunca has visto, algo que por cierto es muy incómodo.

—Sé que no puedo hacer la gran cosa y que soy un asco como amigo y psicólogo pero sabes que puedes llorar en mí sofá como lo haces siempre y nunca te echaré.

—Gracias…

— ¿Algo que pueda hacer por ti en este momento?

—Quisiera estar un momento a solas…si no te molesta.

—Tranquilo, como también presumo que no pagaste el wi-fi tendré que ir a hacer mi trabajo en otra parte.

—Te recomiendo la cafetería que abrieron a la vuelta de la esquina, se llama "Carpe Diem", hay wi-fi gratis y es muy buena, me dieron dulces gratis por la compra de un yogurt.

—Pues iré ahora mismo y Bokuto…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Sabes que eres genial, verdad?

—…M-muchas gracias.

He de admitir que ese tipo sacaba lo peor de mí, y es que el abrazar a un hombre adulto llorando no es algo que haga en mis tiempos libres pero a causa de él, eso tuvo que convertirse en un hobbie para que no decayera en ese abismo mental que siempre se crea.

Parece mentira, pero hay un universo gigante dentro de Bokuto Kotaro. No me costó tiempo en averiguarlo puesto a que él fue el que se la pasaba llenando los estantes con libros que te dejaban perplejo al pensar "¿El realmente lee esto?".

Lo culpo a él también de mi ahora obsesiva y escéptica persona. Una charla con él es una puerta al cuestionamiento hasta de por qué te lavas los dientes.

Bokuto, el cuatro ojos…el destino se encargaban que personas que no están dentro de un índice de lo normal se cruzaran en mi camino. Si las cosas pasan por algo o si todo tiene una finalidad fructífera, espero algún día poder encontrar la respuesta de qué aportaron ellos a mí.

Hasta entonces, si ese mismo destino quiere tenerlos en mi vida, pues tendré que vivir con ello.

Y creo que esto es algo bueno, porque ese búho tonto tenía razón. El lugar era demasiado agradable.

Amaba demasiado el olor a café que inundaba el local y lo asientos eran miserablemente cómodos, juro que podía pasar ahí una noche acostado en una mesa pues siento que hasta esas son suaves.

La calefacción estaba perfecta, una taza de café americano y una tenue y tranquila música que se encontraba ambientando al lugar.

¿Una palabra para definirlo? Perfecto. Si así se siente enamorarse entonces estoy enamorado de esta cafetería.

No sé cuánto tiempo habré pasado ahí pero cuando tuve una pequeña percepción del espacio-tiempo, un mesero me dijo que ya iban a cerrar y ¡Vaya, eran las doce de la noche!

En definitiva, ese iba a convertirse en mi lugar favorito.

Esperé que al llegar a Bokuto ya se le hubiese pasado toda su depresión temporal, pero ciertamente me encontré con algo más decente que eso, bueno, algo más fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Hola…?

— ¡Oh oh, Qué bueno que llegaste!

—Sí

Unas cuantas piezas de _Jenga_ tiradas por el suelo y él con billetes de esos que vienen en la caja de un _Monopoly_ en los bolsillos. Y… ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Y por qué está en mí cocina?

— ¡Llegaste a tiempo! ¡Haremos otra ronda!

—Está bien…pero y… ¿él?

— ¡Ah! ¿Te acuerdas de que el arrendatario dijo que alguien iba mudarse al departamento de a lado? ¡Pues te presento a—

—Oikawa Tooru, soy su nuevo vecino ¡Mucho gusto!

Okay, a ver ¿Cómo lo resumo?

Me fui por siete horas y cuando regreso Bokuto ya ha forjado una nueva amistad con el vecino que conoció hace apenas una hora.

No es que subestime sus cualidades extrovertidas y sociales, pero teniendo en cuenta el cómo estaba hace unas horas y el ahora nuevo Bokuto que se encuentra echándole azúcar a su lata de cerveza…es algo…bizarro.

Parece que Oikawa quería presentarse adecuadamente a sus vecinos y en eso se encontró a Bokuto llorando detrás de la puerta. Una cosa llevó a la otra y ambos terminaron jugando al _Jenga_ en el suelo mientras apostaban con dinero falso.

— ¡Ambos tenemos el corazón de-de-destrozadoo! —Gritó siguiendo el ritmo de la energética canción que tenía puesta—.

— ¡Esos males no se llevan con orgullo, Boku-chan!

— ¡Es mi doppelgänger!

Y como bien parece, ya sé el motivo de su rápida sincronización.

El sujeto lo dijo llorando sosteniendo media lata de cerveza vacía y con September de Earth, Wind and Fire de fondo.

— ¿Es repugnante…verdad?...yo…yo ¡Me enamoré de él! ¡De mi maldito mejor amigo! Y, y… ¡Demonios, Iwa-chaan!

— ¡Akaaaaaashi!

¿El karma en serio me odiaba? ¿He hecho demasiadas cosas malas como para merecer esto?

Ayuda, Dios si existes, ayúdame por favor.

— ¡Súbele al volumen, Boku-chan!

— ¡Sí!

Tantos sentimientos de duda e introspección se hicieron presentes en mi interior cuando los vi subirse a la mesa y bailar como dementes, como si su vida dependiera de mover los pies al ritmo de la canción.

Ser abrazado por un llorón hombre adulto depresivo y ahora ver a dos bailando casi ebrios a las 2 am un clásico de los setenta.

Definidamente, yo no pedí estos pasatiempo ¿En qué caja puedo hacer la devolución? Nunca compré esto.

— ¡Vamos Kuro-chan! ¡Tú también!

— ¡Súbete!

—Se va a caer…

— ¡No lo hará confía en noso—!

— ¡AAAH!

No sé si decir que este día fue mi día, pero algo bueno tiene que traerme el haberme encontrado con el chico con el me lié hace seis años y con el cual ya no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento de culpabilidad, además de haber descubierto gracias a Bokuto un lugar que es como el mismísimo paraíso y para terminar siendo espectador de mi ahora nuevo vecino y mi amigo y compañero de apartamento retorciéndose en risas y dolor en el suelo.

No pude evitarlo, en serio traté, pero en ese momento lo que creía más conveniente era reírme en vez de ayudarlos a levantarse.

—

No supe más de Tsukki después de nuestro esporádico encuentro en esa biblioteca, no sé donde estudia ni mucho menos en donde vive. Había perdido por completo su paradero.

Tenía que seguir con mi vida aun si ya no tenía al causante de muchos de mis tormentos actuales.

Para mi sorpresa, Bokuto y Oikawa estudiaban en la misma universidad ya que este último se cambió en el semestre pasado para incorporarse en el siguiente en el equipo de volleyball.

Así es, no solo tenían en común una desventurada vida amorosa sino que ambos ahora jugaban en el mismo equipo y ¡Sorpresa! ¡Estudiaban la misma carrera!

En ese momento Oikawa pasó de ser solamente un vecino a un inquilino de nuestro propio departamento. Se la pasaba con Bokuto rellenando grandes tabulaciones por lo jodida que era la materia de bioestadística, a la vez que bailaban en calcetines sobre la alfombra de la sala.

Había algo increíble al verlos bailar, era algo que nunca admitiría abiertamente pero en ellos brillaba algo inexplicable que hasta mí me alegraba el día.

Se encargaron de llenar mi mp3 con una cantidad incalculable de canciones decrépitas que hasta creo que mi abuelo escuchaba en sus tiempos de oro.

Era un caos cuando ambos se juntaban a estudiar ya que ninguno se quedaba callado, sentía que mentalmente me estaban ahuyentando de mi propio hogar. En eso, esa cafetería hogareña de la cual me había enamorado era como mi segunda casa.

No había día en donde no pidiera un café y un croisantt en su mostrador.

Y así iba mi vida, en un acoso por parte de la llamativa aura que emanaba tanto Bokuto como Oikawa, tiempos de invernación en Carpe Diem y la incógnita de qué sería de la vida de Tsukishima Kei en ese instante.

Primero no me lo pude sacar de la cabeza por seis años debido a un error que quería enmendar y ahora que lo había hecho, no lo podía sacar de mi mente por quién sabe qué motivo.

Pero bueno, confío en que mi cerebro deseche la información que creo que no necesitaré y así por fin darlo por olvidado. No iba a tirar todo por la borda cuando ya me había acostumbrado a ver a esos dos molestos _reflectores_ —Prefiero llamarlos así, el mote le queda bien ¿no? —bailar a las 6 am el Mambo No.5 a todo volumen.

Parecía un viernes agradable, no hacía demasiado frio ya que enero se estaba acabando.

No tenía clases debido a capacitación pedagógica de los profesores y decidí desperdiciarlo en la cafetería mientras Bokuto y Oikawa iban a sus prácticas matutinas.

Tardé unos cortos pasos en llegar, el sonido de la campana en la entrada me daba una sensación de confort y calma.

Sí…calma.

"Oh no"

El karma es condicional.

—Buenos días ¿En qué podemos servirles?

—Amm, sí deme un café con cre—

— ¿Con qué?

No todos pagamos nuestros errores con una misma moneda o en una misma cantidad.

—Tsukki…

— ¿Me puede decir su orden señor?

— ¡Tsukki!

— ¡Dígame su orden!

Tienes la libertad de enmendarlo pero aun así esas fuerzas creadas por el peor de los demonios se encargan de hacerte pagar hasta el más mísero tropiezo en tu vida.

— ¡Eres tú!

— ¡Siguiente!

Si me preguntan a mí… ¿Qué es el destino?

Pues respondería que es esto.

— ¡Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver!

—Yo también, que lástima. Ahora sí, ¡El que sigue!

Después de eso, no me di cuenta de cuando mi vida se comenzó a ir en picada y de los recientes pares de zapatos para baile dentro de mi closet.

" _Carpe Diem, aprovecha tu día al máximo_."

* * *

N/F:

¿Recuerdan que dije que la historia no duraría no más de cuatro caps? Pues emm...¡Ahora ya no lo sé!

¡Podrían ser 10 capítulos o hasta 20!(Nah, no creo...a no seeer(?))

Bien, creo que debería aclarar algunas dudas ;-;

*Hegel es un filósofo alemán cuya obra, fenomenología del espíritu, es serie de varios comentarios satíricos por la dificultad de interpretación que tiene. Te consume el alma al querer entenderlo D:

*La metafísica es todo lo que no puede ser explicado mediante la ciencia, va hacia algo más profundo como la filosofía humana.

*Se le llamaban ilustrados a aquellas personas intelectuales del siglo XVII que buscaban el erradicar la ignorancia humana, como Voltaire, Rousseau, o Kant (Ya después les cuento un chiste con sus nombres)

*El mundo como voluntad y representación es una obra de Arthur Schopenhauer que se caracteriza por tener cierto pesimismo filosófico. Hay chistes en donde se dice que ver la vida como la ve Schopenhauer es tener una visión deprimente de las cosas xD, no sabría si afirmarlo puesto a que aún no termino si quiera el primer libro.

*Franz Kafka era un escritor cuyas obras se consideran, bueno yo las considero algo deprimentes D: entré en crisis cuando leí metamorfosis y pues -se muere-.

Y eso es todo(?) Espero que hasta ahora le esté gustando el ritmo de la historia, muchas gracias por los rw ;w; alegran mi corazón de adolescente atormentada(?) No duden en seguirlos dejando o en amenazarme de muerte en ellos(?).

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Au revoir!


	3. Capítulo 2

**2\. Kuroo's existencialist groove (Primera estrofa)**

Podría decirse que mi vida es un mal producto de un poema dadaísta.

No exagero, siempre cuando quiero hacer algo bien todo se arruina o termina en una situación sin sentido o gracia. Bueno, gracia tal vez sí; Sino no estuviera hasta ahora riéndome de la vez en donde Bokuto trató de organizarme una cita con una de sus compañeras de facultad.

Acabamos en un depósito abandonado tomando sopa en lata mientras a lo lejos se podía escuchar a alguien tocando abominablemente mal la flauta. Sí, no bromeo.

Es como si hubiera un imán de cosas absurdas alrededor de mi aura. Y sé que Bokuto es el culpable de muchos de esos momentos, pero no miento cuando digo que es como una marca de nacimiento en versión de un mal chiste.

Si no me creen mírenme aquí, en un mostrador. A lado de unas barras de granola y un mini-estante de mentas con sabor a uva. Ah, y detrás se encontraba Tsukki…el chico con el cual me acosté hace 6 años y del cual no esperaba tener otra señal de vida desde nuestro fortuito encuentro en una biblioteca ¿Qué curioso? ¿No?

— ¡El siguiente!

— ¡No! ¡No te perdí el rastro dos veces para esto!

— ¿Cuál es tu maldita obsesión conmigo?

— ¡No es una obsesión! ¿Por qué no entiendes que solo quiero olvidar el pasado y ser tu amigo?

— ¿Así que solamente soy un capricho tuyo? Vaya, el tiempo ha pasado en vano contigo ¡Porque parece que aun te sigues comportando como un impulsivo niño!

Sí, ahí está.

Cuando me levanté esta mañana no tenía planeado el pelearme con el cajero de la cafetería que tanto me gusta.

A final de cuentas, ya creo que se consideraría un pleonasmo el decir que "buena suerte" está lejos de ser mi segundo nombre.

Pero es probablemente porque yo me lo he buscado. Sí, he transformado la desdicha en una de esas estrellas de los 70's, y yo como gran tonto, me he convertido en su maldita groupie.

— Mira, está bien. Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo y entiendo que este no sea el lugar adecuado, así que dame un expresso y asunto arreglado. ¿Bien?

— ¿Algo más con su orden, señor?

—Sí, un croissant y esto.

Tampoco tenía planeado aventar barras de granola a mostradores pero ¿Quién planea cosas hoy en día?

Mis padres nunca me planearon ¿Por qué debería planear algo en esta vida?

Dos palabras:

Eventos esporádicos.

—Aquí tiene su café señor, gracias por su compra.

En serio, me dirán paranoico, pero en Tsukishima pude ver esa misma expresión que ponen los asesinos antes de matar a su víctima en las películas de acción que Bokuto me hace ver los miércoles por la noche.

¿Será que por fin había logrado tocar su límite y ahora su odio estaba concluyendo entre desbordar o no la decisión matarme?

Cualquiera de las dos alternativas estaba lejos de ser una buena opción, así que simplemente puse mi mirada en alto y me alejé cual mujer despechada queriendo aparentar un orgullo de cierta manera intacto.

Ahora tenía dos problemas; el primero era encontrar otra cafetería igual de buena, porque para ser sinceros, si Tsukki seguía trabajando en ese lugar iba a ser algo incómodo el efectuar una tarea tan sencilla como comprar un simple vaso de café. Es como cuando tu familia habla de una de tus ex-novias como si aún salieras con ella; el otro problema era que no había bolsitas de azúcar para el café en mi bandeja, y el conseguir unas significaba entablar otro nuevo dialogo con él.

Desalojamiento y café amargo, qué increíble combinación.

Pero ¿Qué me quedaba? O más bien ¿Qué esperaba?

¿Qué de la noche a la mañana le dejara de disgustar al cuatro ojos y de pronto me convirtiera en uno de sus mejores amigos?

Utópico, y al igual que la utopía, algo imposible.

—Ten— Vi como Tsukki se sentaba en el asiento al frente mío—.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿No pensarás tomarte esa cosa sin azúcar? ¿O sí?

— Ah…Yo…

— Bien, escucha. Para comenzar, nunca tuvimos un buen principio, y eso mezclado con lo que pasó entre nosotros no ha logrado fomentar una buena percepción de ti hacia mi ¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo…

— No obstante, trato de auto-convencerme de que fue algo que hiciste porque tu comportamiento se basa en arrastrar a las personas hasta tu hoyo y luego disculparte desde la superficie diciendo un estúpido "oh perdón por hacerte caer, deja y vuelvo en 6 años con ayuda y una soga para sacarte de ahí"

— Algo…peculiar tu ejemplo, pero correcto.

— Teniendo en cuenta tu desesperación y el hecho de que ya no somos unos niños con las hormonas exageradamente alborotadas, sé que puedo estar siendo algo extremista así que…

— ¿Así que…?

— Lo siento.

— ¿Qué?

— Que lo siento ¿Está bien? Perdón por actuar tan estoicamente contigo, pero es que tú tampoco ayudas.

— Vaya…nunca esperé escuchar eso de ti.

— Yo tampoco esperé si quiera encontrarte, pero ya ves que las cosas en la vida no son algo que simplemente esperas.

— Esto significa que ahora somos… ¿Amigos?

— Oh dios, ¡Claro que no!

— Pero ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¿En serio lo preguntas?

— Amh, claro. Te acabas de disculpar y por primera vez en la vida me tratas como a un ser humano.

— Dime ¿Cuál es tu punto de todo esto?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Todo esto, tú y tu actitud de un _gentleman_ inglés barato.

— Si no me explicas, no lo entenderé.

— ¿Por qué actúas como si realmente te importara lo que pasó de mi después de esa noche en los vestuarios de gimnasio?

— ¿Por qué piensas de mí como una persona sin sentido alguno de la empatía?

— El responder preguntas con otras es para idiotas. Sé que eres uno pero no hagas que tu nivel incremente, dímelo.

— Escucha, no sé qué idea tengas de mí, pero la que tienes justo ahora está completamente errada. ¿Por qué piensas que soy así de malo?

— No lo sé, existen apps de mensajería instantánea, los e-mails, las llamadas, y solamente esperaste a que la fuerza no científicamente comprobada del karma se encargara de que me cruzara en tu camino y así atormentar el poco equilibrio mental que tienes.

— Tsukki yo…

—Bien, comprendo que son hechos difíciles de asimilar en un momento, pero qué lógica tiene el disculparte por algo que pasó hace ya mucho tiempo. Es más, si jamás me hubiera topado contigo si quiera estarías pensando en esto.

Había una razón por la cual no me gustaba jugar videojuegos con Kenma, y era porque no importara cuanto me esforzara, de la pantalla siempre salía un K.O en mi contra.

Pero si piensas de una forma metafórica en ello, la vida te va a presentar esos mismo K.O de formas muy diferentes. Los videojuegos son una manera suave de darlos.

En ese instante solo pude ver un invisible K.O en el ambiente. Tsukki había hecho un buen combo y yo no supe cómo contrarrestarlo.

— Viéndolo así…hasta yo me odio a mí mismo…Jajaja. — Sí, tengo que reírme mientras me desprecio, hace que la escena parezca más satíricamente depresiva de lo que es— … entiendo que me desprecies, que nunca quieras verme en la vida, solo…no pierdo las esperanzas.

— ¿Tenías esperanzas de una amistad entre nosotros?

— Obviamente sí. Todo pasó tan rápido y me hubiera gustado que las cosas salieran diferentes.

— No eres tan insoportable como lo he dicho ¿sabes? Y… me agradas.

— Bien…

— Sí…

— Ya en serio, ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Eh? Que ¿Qué quiero?

— Deja de hacer un lío y dime. ¿Piensas que con todo ese rollo de "quiero ser tu amigo" conseguirás convencerme?

— ¿Convencerte de qué? Te digo que quiero ser tu amigo y parece que el único que no lo entiende eres tú.

— ¡Oh, por favor! Te disculpas, actúas cortés conmigo, me invitaste un maldito postre y ahora quieres ser mi amigo. ¿Cuál es tu finalidad? ¿Qué es lo que exactamente quieres conseguir con esto?

— ¿Conseguir con est—? Oh, no, no, ¡Lo estás malentendiendo!

— Oh ¿lo malentiendo? ¿Qué es lo que exactamente estoy malentendiendo?

— Escucha, yo no soy gay. Lo que pasó fue solamente cuestión de… edad y…hormonas.

— Ah, okay. Así que ahora es como un interruptor ¿no? Lo desactivas y lo activas a tu conveniencia. Estos tiempos sí que cambian.

— Soy 100% heterosexual ¿Está bien? Me gustan las mujeres, las amo.

— ¡Oh pero qué criatura más adorablemente patética! —Esa fue la primera vez en donde vi reír a Tsukki de esa manera, y para ser franco, daba mucho miedo— ¿Qué me dirás ahora? ¿Qué vas a la iglesia? ¿Haces servicio comunitario? ¿Esperas tener algún día la familia perfecta con dos hijos, un perro y una esposa que te prepare _pancakes_ en el desayuno?

— ¡No estoy bromeando en lo absoluto!

— Ni yo tampoco— y por segunda vez en mi vida, logré sentir su presencia a no más de 1 cm de mí— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que tu desliz freudiano fue meramente circunstancial? Esas cosas no pasan solamente por hormonas, no trates de culpar a tus acciones neuroquímicas de tu absurda actitud.

— ¿Absurda actitud? ¿Me estás diciendo que yo soy el de la absurda actitud cuando el único que no acepta la realidad como la es eres tú?

— ¿En serio piensas ser psicólogo? Tu psicoanálisis es una completa basura.

— No lo es, porque me conozco a mí mismo y sé perfectamente que estoy a años luz de querer llegar a segunda base contigo.

— ¿Por segunda vez?

— Bien, bien ¿Sabes qué? Me voy.

— Te pones a la defensiva, asumes que tu psiquis es algo que dominas completamente, y gritas a los cuatro vientos tu heterosexualidad cuando hace seis años la dejaste tirada en el piso de un vestidor. Debo hacer un recordatorio de nunca buscar tus servicios como psicólogo, en serio apestas.

— Adiós.

— Gracias por su compra, vuelva otro día señor.

Nunca en mi vida había estado tan enojado e indignado, pero por mucho que quisiera negarlo, el tipo no se equivocaba. Después de todo lo que pasó, era fácil de malentender y cuestionar la situación.

Muy tarde me llegué a dar cuenta de eso.

En ese momento solo me importaba llegar a casa y golpearme la cabeza entre las pareces pero un sentido literal.

— ¡Ese maldito mocoso se cree muy listo! ¡Mi psicoanálisis es perfecto! ¡Si va a creer que se va a salir con la suya está muy equivoca—!… ¡No! ¡No! ¡Salgan de ahí!

Era asombroso el ver como las personas a mí alrededor se encargaban de volver mi vida una película de Quentin Tarantino. Las cuales no estaban nada mal si no fueran malditamente desatinadas, pero eh, son geniales.

— ¡Salgan de ahí!

— No…

— ¡Salgan ahora!

— Estamos muertos…

—Oh dios, ¿En serio? ¿Ahora los depresivos suicidas se reproducen por mitosis en mi maldito sillón?

—Kuro-chan, no maldigas al sillón.

—Si…es lo máximo…como Akaashi… ¡Antes de que rompiéramos!

—Iwa-chan también sería increíble… ¡Si no fuera porque ahora tiene una puta novia!

En este documental, podemos ver a dos individuos japoneses promedio cuya suerte amorosa los obliga a comportarse así.

Los podemos observar en su ambiente natural lamentándose y entrando en la decadencia humana procreada por el amor. ¡Oh, el amor!

Seguiremos informado.

— ¿Quieren que sea por el lado difícil? ¡No convertirán a mi sillón en un nido de depresión y tristeza!

— ¡Kuroo, Noooo! ¡El suelo noooo! ¡Hay lava por todas partes!

— ¡No puedes ser tan cruel!

— Obsérvenme.

— ¡La manta! ¡Oikawa, protege la manta!

— ¡Eso intento!

Sé que forcejear con una manta y tirarlos al suelo no era la solución, pero a ese punto era la alternativa más viable.

— ¡Me quemo!

— ¡Aaaah!

— ¿Ya estás muerto, Boku-chan?

—Morí hace medio año…esto no duele tanto.

—Y yo el mes pasado, y si duele.

— Bien, bien, bien ¡Suficiente! ¿Ahora qué les pasó?

— Iwa-chan me llamó. Me dijo que ahora tiene novia.

— ¿No la tenía ya?

— ¡Ah, claro que no!

— ¡Me enseñaste una foto de ellos abrazados en una playa!

— ¡Pero en ese momento no era su novia!...Pensé que solo estaba jugando con ella…

— ¿En serio crees que el sería el tipo de persona que haría eso? Por lo que me has contado de él, eso estaría muy fuera de concepto por sus principios.

— ¡Oh, no me vengas con esa basura de psicología! ¡Yo lo conozco! Sé que realmente no estaba enamorado de ella.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Son sus emociones, no las tuyas.

—Yo solamente…lo sé…

Hay muchas cosas en la vida que no son agradables, como el mojarse los pies con calcetines puestos en una fría mañana, o golpearse el dedo pequeño del pié.

Y bueno, frente a mí estaba algo realmente desagradable. Exacto, hombres llorando.

Tuve que acostumbrarme a observar a un montón de adolescentes lloriquear en mis épocas de volleyball. Okay, no seré hipócrita. También lo había hecho, y demasiado para ser sincero.

Pero había una gruesa línea entre llorar por un deporte al que amas y llorar por la persona a la que amas, al parecer la segunda dolía más.

Podía irme y dejarlo en el suelo sollozando, pero no quería que la alfombra tuviera rastros de lágrimas y sustancias mucosas. Además, se veía muy feo llorando.

—Uhg…ven aquí—Genial, que ensuciara mi chaqueta con mocos, buena idea Tetsurou. — ¿Vas de la vida llorando y dejando que otros te consuelen?

—No…se suponía que eso lo hacía Iwa-chan…

—Kurooo…Oikawaaa ¡No se olviden de mí!

—Ven.

Tres hombres abrazados, dos llorando y uno con una expresión de "mátenme".

Hasta ahora mi vida iba así, tratando de impedir que no solo Bokuto se convirtiera en un desastre total, sino que ahora se sumaba Oikawa con su cara de niño bonito y el chico al cual todos aman pero que cuando está a solas llora por su amor no correspondido hacia su mejor amigo.

—Esto no puede seguir así…

—Es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta de eso, por lo menos me deja tranquilo que no tengas el mismo coeficiente intelectual que Bokuto.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tengo 110, es más que el promedio!

—Cuando no sigas llorando por Akaashi hablamos ¿Si?

—Todo esto es tan…estúpido.

—Lo dice el tipo que está llorando en el hombro de otro tipo mientras tiene a otro tipo llorándole en la espalda.

—Jaja…gracias.

—Gracias a ti, haces que mi esfuerzo por conseguir mi licenciatura en psicología valga la pena.

— ¿Te motivan un motón de hombres llorando?

—No, me motivan un montón de hombres que me pagarán por verlos llorar.

— ¿Así que haces esto gratis porque nos quieres o porque somos tus conejillos de indias?

—Ambos.

—Solo por eso me encargaré de ensuciar tu fea chaqueta con mis lágrimas. Sé que odias todo esto.

—Gracias por leerme la mente, señor "soy gay por mi mejor amigo". Y mi chaqueta no es fea.

—Un consejo, el cachemir no es para ti. Te hace ver más viejo de lo que eres.

—Lo dice la persona que usó pantalones acampanados para ir a comprar hamburguesas. ¡Y tenemos la misma edad!

— ¡No te metas con mis pantalones!

— ¡Pff, ambos tienen un pésimo sentido del vestir!

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio?

—Interesante… ¡Viniendo de la persona que utiliza zapatos con suela de neón!

— ¡No te metas con Fred y Ginger!

—Asombroso, hasta les pusiste nombres.

—Boku-chan, eso está lejos de ser algo decentemente estético.

— ¡Son increíbles! ¡Y más cuando bail—! ¡Esperen!

— ¡Oh no!

— ¿A dónde fue?

—A buscar a Fred y a Ginger.

— ¿Y por qué salió?

—Una vez traté de tirarlos a la basura, me descubrió y ahora los esconde en la terraza del edificio. Justo en el tejado a lado de un envase vacío de ramen en donde secretamente guarda sus paquetes de goma de mascar sabor a naranja.

— Si sabes dónde están ¿Por qué no los has botado aún?

—Una vez me los prestó para conquistar a una chica con una fiebre muy preocupante de los años 80. Tener sexo en un auto y con unos zapatos que brillan más que una bola disco no será el mejor recuerdo que tendrás de un Halloween.

— ¿Cómo conquistas a alguien con eso?

—Suerte, tal vez.

—Demasiada.

—Pero esos zapatos guardan grandes recuerdos así que se los dejé conservar. No los había sacado desde hace un año…hasta ahora.

— ¡Oikawa! ¡Te presento a Fred y a Ginger!

— ¡Oh…! ¿Mocasines? ¿Es en serio Boku-chan?

— Aun no has visto la mejor parte. ¡Kuroo, apaga las luces!

—Uhg… ¿Tienes que hacer eso justo ahora?

— ¡Obviamente! ¡Son increíbles para bailar Ice Ice baby!

— ¡No, Vanilla Ice! ¡No!

No solo odiaba los ridículos zapatos de Bokuto, sino que también a Vanilla Ice.

Verlo bailar una canción de él no fue muy gratificante para mis deseos por botar sus botes de gel para el cabello al océano.

—Bueno…no mintió…se ve genial.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo, Oikawa?

— ¡Boku-chan! ¡Hazme un espacio!

¡Es una pésima canción! ¡La peor que nos pudo dar los noventa! ¡Y la estaban bailando! En mi sala, ¡A centímetros de mi sillón! ¡Mi sillón!

¡Y lo hacían jodidamente bien!

— Kuro-chan, no estés celoso. Algún día bailarás también como nosotros.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Un maldito experimento del estado? ¡Deja de leer mi mente!

— ¡Has aceptado que bailamos asombroso!

— ¿Qué no es hora de que ya estén en clases?

— ¡Oh por dios sí! ¡Boku-chan, se nos hizo tarde!

— ¡Aaah! ¡Tenemos que irnos a hora! ¡Nos toca estadística!

— ¡Corre!

¿He mencionado cuanto amo estar a solas sin los molestos gritos de Bokuto y las quejas de Oikawa?

Pues lo haré, es una de las sensaciones que más amo hasta ahora.

Mi vida era esta, un constante vaivén entre los problemas emocionales de esos dos, es perturbador porque a los cinco minutos ya estaban bailando alguna canción pasada de moda.

Faltaban dos horas para el primer periodo de mis clases de neurofisiología, así que podía sentarme en mi preciado y amado sillón a pensar a cerca de lo sucedido en la mañana.

Por si lo preguntan, mi opinión sobre el asunto era que se calificaba como un desastre y que me importaba una mierda si Tsukki pensara que era gay o no.

No tan así, pero sí. Estaba firmemente convencido de que no lo era y que todo lo que decía era porque su naturaleza testaruda le hacía querer afirmar lo contrario.

Solo tenía que conseguir otra cafetería o comprar cloroformo para cuando Bokuto y Oikawa se pusieran insoportables, ya saben, no era la gran cosa.

000000000

Eran las 12:00 am de la noche y estaba llenando crucigramas de los periódicos viejos dominicales.

¿Por qué? Se preguntarán. Perfecto, qué pregunta para más asombrosa.

Se supone que cuando sueñas tu cerebro recoge la información más relevante del día. Y al parecer para mi estúpido cerebro le fue más interesante inmiscuir a Tsukki y nuestro _casual_ encuentro hace seis años.

Y juro por mi vida que por más que intentaba dormir no podía, lo único que había al cerrar mis párpados era la imagen de Tsukki en pelotas y yo manoseándolo.

Con todo lujo y detalle, era una completa pesadilla.

Así que ahí estaba, llenando crucigramas mientras de fondo tenía la tv encendida. Estaban pasando un documental sobre Frank Sinatra.

Poner letras en medio de cuadritos blancos mientras escuchaba "My way" no era lo que tenía pensado hacer cuando de pequeño divagaba en ser un exitoso y genial adulto.

Se suponía que todas las cosas en la vida pasaban por algo ¿Por qué pasó lo de Tsukki?

¿Por qué me lo volví a encontrar?

Era tan fácil olvidar todo y perderle el rastro del mapa, como si nunca hubiera existido. No sabía si el universo conspiraba a mi favor o en mi contra, pero algo tenía tramado, y no era algo bueno.

¿Qué haría a partir de ese entonces?

¿Hacer de la vista gorda con él y pretender que no lo conozco? Eso haría miserablemente fácil las

cosas pero no era sencillo el hacerlo.

Estamos hablando de joder una futura buena amistad a causa de algo que hicimos cuando ambos éramos unos niños sin sentido de la prudencia.

¿Por qué la vida parecía ser tan complicada cuando se es adulto? Digo, cuando eres un adolescente te vale un comino lo que pase. No piensas en los efectos colaterales que pueden llegar a tener tus acciones.

Por ejemplo, algo que maldigo sin lugar a dudas es haber iniciado desde los dieciséis el posmoderno vicio de tomar alcohol. Creo que estoy más cerca de morir de una cirrosis que de una embolia.

Pero demonios, ¿Quién piensa que eso te hará mal dentro de unos años?

A los dieciséis lo haces por diversión, para congeniar con los de tu misma especie.

A los dieciocho lo haces porque ya no es nada nuevo y es tan natural como respirar.

A los veintitrés lo haces pero con el miedo de que tu hígado salga disparado por tu boca y te insulte con palabrotas sacadas de películas sobre yakuzas.

Todo parecía tan difícil cuando miras todo desde la perspectiva aparentemente responsable de la adultez.

En ese momento no solo atravesaba un jodido insomnio, sino que ahora lidiaba con el cuestionamiento de una vida sensata y plena.

Al cabo de unas cinco horas, la falta de sueño pronto me cobró una porción de mi cordura, porque el reloj estaba a punto de marcar las 7:00 am y seguía sin poder cerrar los ojos de manera pacífica.

No solo había llenado cerca de diez crucigramas, sino que ahora sabía que Frank Sinatra tenía conexiones con la mafia en sus tiempos de gloria.

No sé cómo acabé dando vueltas de un lado a otro, y pensé que la sobrehumana cantidad de café que tomé en la madrugada por fin estaba ejerciendo su efecto.

—Kuroo, hermano ¿Madrugaste? Eres demasiado pagano y mundano, no pienses que Dios te ayudará algún día.

—No he dormido nada…

— ¿Qué?

— Bokuto ¡No he dormido nada!

— Pero ¿Por qué?

—Yo…yo…

— ¿Sí? —Ahora Bokuto me veía como un completo loco, ¡Se supone que él es el del delicado equilibrio mental! ¡No yo! —.

— ¡No ganará!

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Él! ¡Tengo que vencerlo!

— ¿Por qué apuntas a la ventana?

— ¡Se cree muy listo, pero no!... Sin embargo no puedo ir tan fácilmente…puede pensar que tengo motivos ocultos…

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Ni si quiera tengo motivos ocultos! ¡Nada de él me afecta!

— ¡No! ¡Le enseñaré que no tiene la razón! ¡Vuelvo en quince minutos!

—Esta… ¿Bien?

Y ahí iba yo, en pijama a las 7:30 am a pelear por mi honor en una cafetería. He estado en peores situaciones, así que esta no tenía tanta relevancia.

Vamos, como si nunca hubieran visto a un adulto corriendo en pantuflas en la calle.

—Buenos días ¿En qué le puedo ser—? Ah, eres tú.

— ¡Tu no me afectas!

—Ah…okay… ¿Algo más, señor?

— ¡Y no soy gay!

— ¿Viniste hasta aquí en pijamas solo para decirme eso?

— ¡Claro que no! También vine para…para ¡Comprar esto!

— ¿Una bolsa extra grande de café alemán? Bien, serían 539 yenes.

— ¡Aquí tienes!

—Disfrute su café.

— ¡Claro que lo haré!

Pensé que el asunto iba a solucionarse, porque por todos los infiernos ¡Fue completamente maduro gritarle que no era gay con el pretexto de comprar café!

Y eso es lo que nadie en su sano juicio diría, a menos de que seas yo con pocas horas de sueño y unas incontrolables ganas de quemar la universidad porque estaba a pocos días de la entrega de un proyecto el cual ni si quiera contaba con la metodología.

Creí que el asunto iba a arreglarse con mi implacable intrusión juiciosa y responsable, pero corro la mala suerte de ser tan iluso como Oikawa y su creencia de que hay vida en otros planetas. ¿En serio se puede ser así de crédulo?

—Kuroo…eres mi mejor amigo, y como mejor amigo debo decirte que… ¡Debes parar!

—Sufrimos por ti, Kuro-chan. Nos haces daño.

—No los entiendo. No me está pasando nada.

— ¿Ah sí? Porque tu alacena dice todo lo contrario.

Bien, creo que me he saltado algunos puntos en la historia.

Verán, mi pequeño problema de hacer prevalecer mi razón ante todo llegó a tal extremo de que por una semana completa estuve sin dormir con la compañía del reprise de ese mismo documental de Frank Sinatra hasta llegar las siete am, luego me iba en pijama a la cafetería en donde trabajaba Tsukki a demostrarle que no lo evitaba porque quería evadir el hecho de mi cuestionamiento sexual, por lo que cuando iba, terminaba comprando uno o dos paquetes extra grandes de café en grano.

No fue como si me pusiera nervioso cuando le hablaba y mi sistema solo respondía para comprar al por mayor fundas de café de distintos países.

Lo único que sé es que de alguna manera mis ahorros de dos meses desaparecieron.

— ¡Botaste mi caja de cereal!

— Eso no es cierto. La guardé en…Oh por dios…sí la boté.

— ¡Solo hay café! ¡Café en todas partes!

— Sé que tienes un problema con el insomnio ¡Pero con café no lo contrarrestarás, Kuro-chan!

— No tengo ningún problema y estoy completamente bien…solo me gusta el café.

—Ajá…Ya suéltalo.

— ¿Soltar qué?

— Escondes algo, escúpelo. ¿Con quién te endeudaste?

— ¡¿Mataste a alguien?!

— ¡Escuchen, escuchen, escuchen! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! ¿Oyeron?

— ¡Claro que te escucho! ¡A ti y a tus 20 bolsas de café en grano!

— ¡Son extra grandes! ¡Ocuparon el espacio de mi cereal y el de los zumos de naranjas!

— Ah… ¿Prometen que no me juzgaran, me odiarán, o me mirarán con indignación?

— Lo prometo ¡Para eso están los mejores amigos!

—Mmh…yo no prometo eso de no mirarte con indignación, pero supongo que sí.

—Bien… ¿Cómo comienzo?

Tratar de contarle una historia a Bokuto y a Oikawa es más difícil que hacer que un niño de seis años haga un problema de ecuaciones con integrales.

Es más fácil que ese mismo niño se gradúe de físico nuclear que esos dos comprendan un simple embrollo adolescente.

—Espera…déjame ver si entiendo… ¿Estás queriendo decir que te acostaste con un chico en un campamento de entrenamiento?

—Sí, en pocas palabras.

—Vaya…

—Si…

—Esto es… ¡Indignante! ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Oh, es que te iba a decir "Amigo, me acosté con el chico de lentes del campamento de entrenamiento hace seis años, ah y ya no hay arroz, ve a comprar más".

— Espera… ¿Tsukki?

— El mismo.

— ¡Qué loco! ¡Nunca me imaginé que te gustara!

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Él no me gusta!

— ¿Eh?

— No soy gay.

—Ah…ya…te creo.

— ¿Qué? Solo porque te enamoraste de un tipo que a la vez es tu mejor amigo no te convierte en el gurú de la homosexualidad. Es más, ese mérito se lo lleva Bokuto, casi cinco años de relación con un chico.

—Akaashi…

—Hermano, disculpa yo no—

—Tranquilo, estoy bien…

— Boku-chan ¿Estás llorando?

—Para nada…

—Se supone que está llorando ¿Verdad?

—Sí…eso parece…

—Está sonriendo y sus ojos sacan lágrimas como aspersores…es…

—Perturbador.

— ¿Vas anotarlo en tu libreta de psicólogo?

—Sin lugar a dudas, parece un nuevo nivel de lamento.

— ¡Bien, bien! Estamos olvidando la parte más importante. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu esquizofrénica manía con la cafeína y el no dormir?

—El…trabaja en la cafetería a la que siempre voy.

—Entonces…dices que no eres gay pero sin embargo vas todos los días a la misma cafetería en donde trabaja el tipo con el que te liaste y así justificar tu heterosexualidad… ¿Tus promedios van bien en tu carrera?

— ¡Sí! ¿Qué tan difícil es de aceptar que no soy gay y que quiero demostrarle que no me siento incomodo ante su presencia? Sería darle toda la razón.

—Explica tu lógica.

—Cuando algo te molesta y le das mucha atención es porque en realidad te importa mucho. El evitarlo y dejar de ir a la cafetería que tanto amo sería darle mucha importancia a él y a su rollo de "tu heterosexualidad es una farsa".

—Continúa.

—Si sigo yendo con normalidad sin evadirlo ni nada, será ignorarlo y no reconocer el poder de su palabra contra la mía.

—Es increíble tu lógica…sino fuera porque ¡Siempre acabas comprando monstruosas cantidades de café en vez de ir como una persona normal!

En definitiva, me equivoqué de carrera. En serio ¿Qué esperaba con todo eso?

¿Que reconociera la credibilidad de mi juicio conmigo en pijama y pantuflas?

¡Sabía que tenía que llevar traje!

—…Ah…ya no sé qué hacer…supongo que estoy igual de jodido como ustedes…

—No, tú estás estresado. Dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste a divertirte?

—Mhmm…como hace un mes. He estado atrapado en medio de proyectos y trabajos que lo último en lo que quiero pensar es en una resaca por unas cubas libres.

— ¡No se diga más! Quítate esa fea chaqueta, iremos a intoxicarte hasta que duermas tus ocho horas saludables de sueño.

— ¡Sí! ¡Puedo sacar a Fred y Ginger!

— ¡Esperen! Tengo un proyecto que terminar para pasado mañana y—

— ¡Boku-chan! ¡Llama a un taxi!

Terminé dentro de la cabina de un taxi con Bokuto y sus zapatos fosforescentes y un Oikawa pestilente a perfume…y era ¿caro?

Ninguno de los dos tenía planeado qué hacer o a donde ir, así que acabamos visitando nueve lugares diferentes en total.

El primero era un pub irlandés en donde te servían gigantescas jarras de cerveza. Sí, más gigantescas que mis bolsas de café.

El segundo era un club nocturno con strippers, Bokuto y yo nos hartamos porque todas se quedaban dándole más a atención a Oikawa.

El tercero era una especie de cantina con una mesa de billar. Nos tuvimos que ir de ahí porque nos ganamos un problema con unos tipos que estaban jugando. Si lo preguntan, sí, fue culpa de Bokuto.

¡El cuarto bar ni si quiera era un bar! ¡Era un restaurante familiar!

El quinto era un karaoke con canciones de los setenta. Solo sé que la voz de Oikawa no congenia con el llamativo tono de la música disco, por mucho que él piense que es la misma reencarnación de Maurice White.

¡El sexto era una iglesia!

Al séptimo lugar fuimos a parar a un parque porque Bokuto quería conseguir una ardilla para que se comiera todos los granos de café que había en la alacena.

El octavo lugar fue un konbini en donde Oikawa y Bokuto bailaron porque sonó una canción de Vanilla Ice ¡De nuevo!

—Ese sitio se ve interesante… ¡Vamos!

Y fue así como acabamos en el noveno lugar.

Una genial discoteca con música increíble y un ambiente electrizante.

— ¡Tres martinis!

— Oikawa ¿No iba en serio eso de embriagarme, verdad?

— ¿Tú que crees? ¡Mejor que sean seis!

Unos martinis, cinco shots de vodka, dos copas de piña colada y ya sentía mi rostro ardiendo por la acción del alcohol en mi organismo.

La abstinencia de licor en mi sistema estaba cobrándome caro.

— ¡Boku-chan! ¡¿Escuchas?!

— ¡Oh dios, sí! ¡Tenemos que ir a bailarla!

— ¡Esperen! ¡Saben que yo no bailo!

— ¡Vamos, Kuroo! ¡Lo harás!

— ¡E-esperen! ¡No!

— ¡Solo síguenos!

Robbie Williams, esto no es personal pero te odio a ti a Rock Dj.

— Houston, do you hear me?

— Ground control, can you feel me?

—Need permission to land!

— I DON'T WANNA ROCK!

—DJ!

— ¡Paren!

—But you're making me feel so nice

— WHEN'S IT GONNA STOP!

— DJ!

— COS YOU'RE KEEPING ME UP ALL NIGHT!

— ¡Solo síguenos!

Creía estar lo suficientemente sobrio como para no bailar pero no fue así.

No sé dónde había dejado mi chaqueta, pero la había tirado en algún lugar lejos de la pista de baile y lo único que pensaba era en mover mis pies como lo hacían Bokuto y Oikawa. Honestamente, y con toda la sinceridad del universo, fue asombroso.

Por un momento sentí que nunca existió Tsukki, ni la universidad, ni Frank Sinatra, ni el café ¡Ni el café!

— I DON'T WANNA ROCK!

— ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo, Kuro-chan!

— ¡Hey hey heeey! ¡Lo estás haciendo genial!

¿Qué les digo? La estamina dominó mi cuerpo por completo y sentía que no me pararía ni el ejército rojo ruso.

Hasta que lo vi.

Sentado en la barra con un vaso de whisky inglés.

— ¡Es Tsukki!

— Espera ¡Yo lo conozco! ¿Él es el tipo al que te referías?

— Sí… ¡No Bokuto! ¡No te acerque a—!

— ¡Tsukki! ¡Ha pasado demasiado tiempo!

No se necesita estar demasiado ebrio como para alucinar. Solo la música en alto volumen, luces de neón y un amigo que te traiciona ante la primera oportunidad.

— ¿Bokuto-san? Y…Kuroo-san…Hola.

— Tsukki…qué tal.

Una palabra, miles de sentimientos.

Mátenme.

N/T:

¡Ehhhh! ¿Cómo están?

No pensé realmente en tardarme dos meses para actualizar, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y pues, sorpresa sorpresa. Me he tardado cerca de cuatro días en escribir esto y ¡Por belcebú! ¡Estoy que me lanzo de la ventana!

He dividido el capítulo en dos partes, pensé en hacerlo todo de un solo pero mñeh, le pregunté al tarot (Sí, esas páginas que hay en internet que son supuestamente astrales, lol) y me dijo que fuera de dos capítulos el rollo entre Kuroo y Tsukki. Eh, pero eso no se queda ahí.

Tengo planeado algo diferente, por lo que para pasado el próximo capítulo habrá un cambio de narrador.

Gracias por sus hermosos reviewsitos todos lindos~. Perdón si los respondo muy tarde, pero no sé por qué, en esta plataforma no me salen los rw sino hasta semanas (o meses) después de enviados. That got me so triste.

El próximo capítulo no tardará tanto como este, se los prometo.

Ahora me iré a escribir y a actualizar otras historias, actualizar mi vida, mi monografía y mis ánimos porque ¡Ah! ¡Hoy se entrena la tercera temporada de HQ! ¡Necesito degustar a mi lindo Tendou en high quality!

Bien, no dejo esto más largo de lo que está.

Au revoir! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, se les quiere de aquí al sol!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Kuroo's existencialist groove (Primer coro)**

Que se tome a consideración que cualquier método de autoflagelación o pseudocidio—Que véase, es la opción más benevolente para alguien como yo—podría ser la alternativa más eficiente en situaciones como estas.

Dejemos de hacer redundancias de lo mal que voy por la vida porque estoy a pocos decímetros de considerar engullir una manzana con cianuro al igual que Alan Turing, para acabar con mi penosa existencia.

—¿Cómo te ha ido, Tsukki?

—Mmh...¿bien? Supongo.

Intentar de explicar la tirria que le llevaba a Bokuto en ese preciso instante sería cosa de códigos binarios.

Trato de buscar maneras de canalizar la exacerbación momentánea justificando su horrenda imprudencia con la proporcionalidad de la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió, pero luego recuerdo que es más fácil que Oikawa deseche sus pantalones estampados a que Bokuto entre en un estado de alcoholemia severa. Sólo lo he visto totalmente ebrio alrededor de dos veces desde que somos amigos: Cuando salimos a celebrar su noviazgo con Akaashi, y cuando dio por finalizado su noviazgo con Akaashi. Ahora que lo pienso, Bokuto es alguien que le va a los extremos.

—Emm...iré a pedir una cerveza ¿Kuro-chan, me puedes acompañar?

—Ah, yo...

—Que me acompañes—Oikawa agarraba mi brazo mientras ponía una sonrisa notoriamente improvisada—Me han contado mucho te ti, Tsukishima-kun. Ya volvemos para charlar un poco.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de Tsukishima, pero abismalmente albergaba un miedo superior a Oikawa.

No sabía qué demonios tenía planeado o qué tenia en mente, y no quiero sonar como un mal hablador a espaldas de un amigo, pero así como podía hacer cosas buenas también podía hacer cosas muy malas, demasiado malas. Catastróficamente malas.

—Bien, este es el plan.

—¿Eh?

—Beberemos unas cuantas cervezas y ablandaremos un poco la situación para ti. Luego cuando el cuatro ojos se vea un poco más reacio y sumiso me encargaré de llevarme a Bokuto para que puedas irte con Tsukishima-kun.

—¿Espera qué?

—Ahg, despierta. Esta es tu única oportunidad de arreglar tus problemas con él y me tienes a mi de por medio ayudándote.

—Wow, wow, wow alto ahí, para y pausa. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Es un plan suicida, no estamos en épocas de Kamikazes.

—Nada de lo que yo planeo falla, estás prácticamente insultándome.

—Mira, estoy muy cansado, estresado y francamente mi estómago solo quiere expulsar hasta la cena de navidad de hace 10 años atrás. ¿Podrías por favor no hacerme esto justo ahora?

—No, porque si no solucionas esto ahora mismo, seguirás yendo y viniendo como un maldito demente con bolsas de café y en pijama. ¡Ahora Bokuto guarda su cereal en mis estantes! ¡Puso sus galones de jugo de naranja en mi armario!

—Ah...bien. ¿Cómo se supone que quieres que arregle esto?

—Tendrás una charla diplomática, educada y tranquila en donde expreses de forma decente tu arrepentimiento y te encargarás de no tener algo negativo como respuesta.

—Oh, ¿Y cómo hago eso? Ilústrame, porque ya lo hice y como ves no salió bien.

—¿Qué se yo? Estudias psicología, no sé, leéle la mente o algo así.

—Ja-ja-ja, no estoy de ánimos para tu genérico humor sobre psicólogos. Hazme el favor de irte al polo sur junto a Bokuto a nadar con manatíes.

—Tontito...los manatíes solo se encuentran en el Caribe y en el Amazonas.

—¡Da igual, los manatíes dan igual! ¡Todo da igual!

—Ah...escucha, sé que es difícil y que te mueres de ganas por zafarte de esto; Sin embargo, si lo haces, vivirás toda tu vida siendo un cobarde que no supo afrontar un faje de hace años.

—Huir, afrontarlo...ambas opciones se oyen terribles.

—Sí, pero me gusta esta fase tuya en plan mártir así que le vamos a la segunda alternativa.

—Bien, pero pásame esa botella.

—¿Uh?

—Si algo pasa no quiero estar sobrio.

—Está bien, pero con cuidado y te tropiezas de nuevo, si sabes a lo que me refiero...

—Calla y andando.

Tenía que admitir algo, y es que no aguantaba con la idea de vivir con las congruencias de mi pasado. Habría que llegar a un acuerdo de paz, algo así como un tratado de Versalles en donde obviamente, yo sería Alemania.

—¡Volvieron!

—Para mi desgraci-¡Auch!—A Oikawa no le bastaba con la idea de destruirme emocionalmente, claro, ¿Por qué no también físicamente—.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Empecemos! Mi nombre es Oikawa Tooru, puedes decirme como quieras aunque te recomiendo un "Oikawa-sama", y aquí entre nos, solo mis allegados pueden llamarme así por lo que eres afortunado a unirte a esa exclusividad y—

—¿Eeeeh? ¡En ese caso a mi también llámame "Bokuto-sama"!

—¡Y como seguía diciendo! Tal vez ya me conoces y me sentiría muy apenado e indignado de que no me recordaras ¿No es así, Tsukishima-kun?

—Claro, Ex-capitán de Seijou. Les ganamos en las semifinales para los nacionales, un gusto en verlo de nuevo.

—Oh...por lo que parece, este muchacho tiene buena memoria...—¿Qué clase de mirada es esa? ¿En serio se lo tomó a pecho?—.

—¡¿Eso es verdad, Tsukki?! ¡Es increíble! ¿A que no, Kuroo?

—Ah...sí.

—¡Boku-chan, qué demonios crees que haces! ¡Eso se llama traición!

Probablemente mi cordura ya estaba dando señales de estar averiada a esa altura, pues sentía que la botella de ron a mi derecha estaba intentando entablar una conversación conmigo.

Bien, es aquí cuando me preocupo por darle vida a objetos inanimados cuando la situación está tan tensa que en vez de un cuchillo necesitaría una motosierra maniobrada por el mismísimo Jason Voorhees para desmembrar la pesadumbres del ambiente.

"Tetsurou, anda, bébeme. Solo un trago, hazlo"

No, no puedo. Compréndelo, no eres tú, es solo que si bebo podrían pasar cosas tan malas como embriagarme y correr el peligro de que mediante sucesos adversos mi situación con Tsukki esté de cadena perpetua a pena de muerte.

"Escógeme a mi Tetsurou...jamás te abandonaré..."

Bueno...tal vez un poco.

—¡Y es por eso que la música de los 60 y los 70 son extremadamente diferentes! ¿Sí o no Kuroo?

—Ah...¿Ah? C-claro...

—Estás muy callado esta noche, Kuro-chan. ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas cómo fue que conocieron Boku-chan y tu a Lentes-kun?

—¡Oh, en el campamento de entrenamiento!

—Eh...creo que necesito ir al baño...

—¿Ah? ¿Qué te sucede, Kuro-chan? Has estado muy raro, será mejor que te apresures y vuelvas pronto.

Y en el reporte de hoy, un joven buen mozo de 23 años sorprende a todos los presentes de un bar disco a las 12 horas suicidándose en medio del tumulto. Testigos afirman que robó un picahielo del bartender y procedió a apuñalarse cerca de 71 veces en el área del esófago.

Sin duda alguna, una verdadera tragedia.

Algo así dirían los reporteros en caso de que mi plan de contingencia llegara a fallar y no me quedara otra que proceder a quitarme la vida.

Oh vamos, Tetsurou. No puedo creer que en serio flaquees ante algo así.

Has pasado peores cosas y te pones debilucho por esto, me decepcionas. Ahora quiero que salgas y enfrentes al mundo cual hombre hecho y derecho que eres.

—¡Ve a enseñarle a ese niño de qué estás hecho y...!

—Qué tal.

—¡AAAAAAH! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Es un baño público, haces preguntas demasiado estúpidas.

Es el momento Tetsurou, tienes que enfrentarlo.

—Eh...y bueno...

—¿El exceso de alcohol ya te dejó más corto de lo normal?

¡Enfréntalo!

—¡Escucha yo...!

—No me sorprende, tal vez es la edad que comienza a dejar sus huellas.

—¡Ya basta! ¡¿Puedes hacerme el favor de callarte y escucharme?!

—...

— ¡Yo podré haber cometido un error, sí lo admito! Pero eso no te da pase libre para que me trates como te plazca.

—Yo...

—Estoy más que cansado de todo esto, mi estante está tan lleno de café que probablemente si la policía llegara a hacer una requisa en mi apartamento pensaría que soy algún maniático traficante de cafe en granos. ¡Y ni hablar de Frank Sinatra!

—¿Qué?

—¡Ya no recuerdo la última vez que dormí durante ocho horas seguidas! ¡Siempre estás tu y tu cara...y eso me tiene exhausto!

—Sigo sin comprender...

—¡No importa cuanto me esfuerce en no pensar en ello! Cuando menos me doy cuenta estoy caminando de nuevo a esa maldita cafetería porque no tengo el coraje suficiente para dejarte en claro que mis intenciones jamás serán las que tu crees.

—¿Sabes que todo esto era una broma, verdad?

—¿Eh?

—¿Estás diciéndome que te tomaste en serio todo lo que te dije?

—¡Qué más iba a hacer! Demonios, han pasado demasiadas cosas como para que me perdonaras de la noche a la mañana. Obviamente iba a tomarme en serio tu desconfianza.

—Pues acabas de hacer un una tormenta en un vaso de agua, a decir verdad.

—Ah...

Por alguna razón, esa era la segunda vez en donde contrarrestaba a Tsukki y era la segunda vez en donde terminaba sentado en el piso de algún lugar público mientras pensaba en que la psicología no era lo mío.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué que?

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? Quiero decir, en serio, debiste olvidarme o solamente fingir que no había ocurrido absolutamente nada.

—No lo sé, simplemente no me gustó que te llevaras una idea equivocada de mi. No voy de la vida acostándome con personas, bueno, si lo hago pero no es una costumbre...no sé si me entiendas...

—Sí, creo entenderte.

—Es que no sé cómo explicarlo, eres como esa parte de mi pasado que quiero olvidar pero no puedo. Tal vez por eso me empeño tanto en llegar a buenos términos contigo, eres algo así como un pretexto para llevarme bien con mi yo de antes.

—Hasta que pones a prueba tu psicoanálisis. Deberías de dejar ese complejo con la resaca moral, ya sabes, las cosas pasaron y ya.

—Puede ser que sea una muy buena persona o quizás alguien muy tonto.

—Mmh, alguien muy tonto.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Ya somos amigos?

—Si con esto dejas de comportarte como un esquizofrénico sin su dosis de litio, pues como sea.

—Pudimos haber hecho esto en un lugar más bonito, algo así como una reconciliación que podamos recordar y conmovernos.

—Si, pudimos. Pero al parecer no somos de los que planean hacer las cosas en lugares indicados, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Ah...¡Ah, jajaja! S-sí...

Así es, ese era Tsukishima Kei haciendo sátira de lo que sucedió con nosotros hace años. Nunca pensé en llegaría tan lejos, era demasiado utópico que parecía falso.

—Bien, creo que deberíamos irnos.

—Correcto.

Al salir me llevé la no tan grata sorpresa de que Bokuto y Oikawa había desaparecido del lugar. Había olvidado su ridículo plan y ahora estaba en ascuas de cómo regresar a casa porque el único que llevaba la llave del departamento era Bokuto.

—Te dejaron ¿eh?

—Eso creo...

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, ojalá no vengas en la mañana de nuevo. No quiero verte rondando por la cafetería por un prolongado lapso de tiempo.

—Jaja...está bien.

En ese momento, mi cerebro hizo una especie de cortocircuito. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer continuación no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido, pero me dejé por ese dicho de "No pienses las cosas, solo hazlo".

—¡Ey...!...Ah...creo que todavía es algo temprano para regresar y me preguntaba si...

—¿Sí?

—Si te gustaría, ya sabes, salir a caminar un rato. Para ponernos al día y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Estás ebrio o algo así?

—¡Claro que no! Solo pensé que como ya somos amigos, podríamos, no sé, hablar. Si no quieres está bien.

—No...acepto.

Salimos del lugar y todo era oscuridad. El cambio de ambiente y la lejanía de las luces de neón hicieron que mis ojos ardieran demasiado. Podría pensar que estaba delirando, pero no, Tsukki estaba caminado a mi lado y probablemente su odio hacia mi no era tan abundante como antes.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

—¿Ah?...no lo sé...eh ¿De qué suelen hablar los amigos?

—¿Me estás preguntando eso a mi?

—¡Oye! ¿Pero no tenías un amigo en esa época? ¡Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo! Aquel muchacho de pecas.

—...

—¿Sucede algo?

—No...no pasa nada.

—Sí...¿Pasó algo con él?

—No, no pasó absolutamente nada. ¿Podríamos cambiar el tema?

—Estás a la defensiva...sé que llevamos al rededor de 20 minutos siendo amigos pero...espero que podamos tener aunque sea un ångström de confianza.

—...

—Al parecer tendré que comenzar yo, okay. Mi nombre es Kuroo Tetsurou, tengo 23 años, estudio psicología. Mi comida favorita es la caballa a la parrilla, vivo junto a uno de mis mejores amigos, Bokuto. No sigo una religión en concreto, me gusta mucho el volley, algún día me gustaría escribir un libro, últimamente me está agradando y a la vez desagradando las canciones de Frank Sinatra...

—¿Qué haces?

—Supongo que si vamos a ser amigos por lo menos tienes que saber quién rayos soy ¿verdad?

Había una posibilidad enorme de que estuviera alucinando, pues creo yo que Tsukki es un ente carente de músculos al rededor de su boca que le permitiesen sonreír. Aún así, lo estaba haciendo, sonreía y era increíble.

—Continúo, tengo un pez llamado "Naranja", bailo terriblemente mal, cuando tenía 7 años pensaba que los duendes eran reales, y...

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

—¡Adelante!

—Me había fijado que el tiempo de duración de tu carrera era de 4 años...¿No se supone que si ingresaste a los 18 ya debiste haberla terminado?

—Bueno...ese es un tema algo...

—No te preocupes, no tienes necesidad de contestar.

—No, no, no, es solo que...necesitaríamos sentarnos un momento...¿Esos columpios se ven bien?

Construir confianza con alguien jamás había sido tan extenuante, o la media botella de ron que había tomando comenzaba a surgir efecto o solo quería desahogarme.

—Verás...cuando tenía 14 años mis padres se separaron. Fue todo un lío porque ambos ya llevaban una relación demasiado caótica, todo se descontroló cuando mi padre trató de golpear a mi madre estando ebrio.

—...

—Fuero unos años realmente locos ¿Sabes?, ir y venir de juzgados, las peleas por teléfono acerca de mi custodia, pasé la el 75% de esa época metido en la casa de mi mejor amigo, Kenma, por todo el embrollo parental. Casi pensé que no tendría final hasta que mi padre desistió y se olvidó de mi cual recibo de supermercado.

—Vaya...

—Hace 8 años, mi madre conoció a otro hombre. Se casaron y ahora viven muy felices, de eso nació mi hermana menor, Chieko. Pese a que nunca llevé una mala relación con mi padrastro, siempre hubo congruencias con respecto a nosotros. El no es una mala persona, hace demasiado feliz a mi mamá y a Chieko, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Pero en ese entonces era muy inmaduro para aceptarlo todo, y simplemente pensé que el mundo me estaba gritando que yo no era necesario en sus vidas. Me gradué y tomé la decisión de irme a vivir solo. La decisión más estúpida que pude haber tomado.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No me gusta hacer memoria de esos tiempos, mi vida comprendió noches en donde no comía y desayunaba con galletas y copas de gin. Me golpeó esa fantasía del libre albedrío, eso de hacer lo que tu quieres porque ya no tienes a nadie a quién rendirle cuentas. Un día simplemente colapsé y desperté en la cama de un hospital por sobredosis.

—¿Sobredosis? ¿Entonces tú...?

—Sí, sorprendentemente la conseguía muy barata y llegó el tiempo en donde no supe cómo parar. Por suerte no llegó a tal extremo de dejarme con ese síndrome de abstinencia severo, pero...fue... difícil. Jodí los semestres que llevaba en la facultad de ingeniería química y tuve que someterme a terapias obligadas por mi madre. Fue algo vergonzoso...darle tales dolores de cabeza, posiblemente esa fue la clave para darme cuenta de que el mundo no era tan indiferente como pensaba.

—Qué...cutre...¿Por qué cuentas esto de manera tan normal?

—No sé, ya ha pasado mucho, a esta altura mi pasado ya no me afecta. En lo que iba a las terapias conocí a una muy guapa psicóloga, tenía un largo cabello y sus ojos eran realmente hipnotizantes, era toda una belleza. Un día me contó la razones por las que ella estudió la carrera, y desde ese día no pude a ser el mismo. Era la sensación de el ser el soporte emocional de alguien, algo así como una columna.

—Me imagino...

—Me había dicho que tuvo una infancia complicada, que la mía se queda demasiado corta. Su padre había abusado de ella, su madre se había suicidado. Estaba completamente sola cuando denunciaron las violaciones y tuvo que irse a un orfanato en donde las cosas no mejoraron en nada. Estalló y quiso acabarlo todo, pero tuvo algo así como una iluminación que ella considera de índole mística, yo creo que fue meramente confusión.

—¿Así que esa fue tu motivación?

—Sí, en síntesis. Pienso que en el mundo hay alguien que la pasó igual o peor que yo, con ese sentimiento de no tener a nadie, de vivir ignorado por la humanidad.

—Qué noble...no esperaba algo así.

—¿Estás siendo sarcástico o...?

—No, no, no...pensé que tendría razones más simples, no un trasfondo de tal densidad. Supongo que siempre te juzgué mal, pido perdón por eso.

—Y bueno, así fue como abandoné mi sueño de ser ingeniero químico por tratar contrarrestar lo mal que va el mundo.

—¿Cómo va?

—No tan bien como esperaba...pero eh, no pierdo la esperanza.

—¿Así fue como te convertiste en un pseudointelectual?

—¡Ey, siempre lo fui! Desde que tengo memoria me ha gustado todo ese rollo, solo se hace más notorio ahora que ya no soy el estereotipo troglodita del deporte.

—Siempre serás un troglodita, por más que digas que le pegas al estilo Kant.

—¡Jajaja!...Oye...¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Creo...

—¿Cuando fue que...? Ya sabes, que descubriste que bateabas para otro equipo

—Por si te lo preguntas, fue antes de lo que pasó en el vestuario del gimnasio.

—Ah...

—Supe que era diferente desde que era un niño, fue todo un desorden cuando lo asumí por completo. En ese entonces me comenzó a gustar alguien, y fue ahí cuando estaba completamente seguro de que lo mio no eran los especímenes de género femenino.

—¿Has tenido alguna pareja?

—He tratado, pero no. Nada serio.

—¿Entonces lo nuestro no fue tu ultima vez? Creo que pregunto cosas incómodas...

—En efecto, y sí, no lo fue. Pero solo he estado con tres personas contándote.

—Vaya...¿Ha sido muy duro, no es así?

—No me gusta calificarlo así, es difícil para muchos en mi condición; No obstante, no me martiriza.

—Ah...cada quién lleva su propio infierno...me solía decir mi padre. Está bonito el cielo ¿no?

—Sí...

—¿Qué clase de música te gusta? A puesto que escuchas esas canciones para snobs que nadie conoce.

—Elementalmente.

—¿Alternativo, rock, indie?

—Las tres me agradan. Seré cortés y te devolveré la pregunta, ¿Y tú?

—Mmh, yo no tengo uno definido. Creo que depende de mi ánimo.

—Con esa apariencia no me sorprendería de que seas de los que escuchan álbumes de Black Sabbath mientras piensan en la vida.

—¿Eh? ¿Algún problema con mi apariencia?

—Muchos ¿Acaso nunca has intentado en peinarte?

—Es mi paradigma, pero me acostumbré. Me gusta mi estilo vanguardista y misterioso, ya sabes, a lo Robert Smith.

—¿Robert Smith? Con suerte y llegas al nivel de Edward Scissorhands.

—¡Jajaja! Al parecer si has tenido sentido del humor...y sí...estás en lo correcto.

—¿En qué?

—Un día viendo la película, mi hermana gritó "Mami, mami, Tetsu-nii se parece a Edward"

—¿Es en serio? ¡Ja ja ja!

—¡Que también eres hábil de reírte! Eres toda una especie en investigación.

—Qué triste que tu propia hermana te traicione.

—Todos me traicionan, mira que me han dejado abandonado y no sé cómo regresar a mi departamento.

—Si algún día escribes un libro, deberías titularlo como "La triste y desdichada vida de Kuroo Tetsurou".

—¡No es tan triste y desdichada!

—¿A que no?

—¡No! Soy muy feliz.

—Oh, no me digas.

—Y lo soy más ahora que somos amigos.

—No arruines el momento, no te va la cursilería.

—Bueno señor juez de lo cursi, que tal si vamos al centro a celebrar la amistad y...espera ¿Tienes audífonos?

—Ahora no los carg- ¿A donde vamos?

—Debe haber un konbini cerca, se me ocurrió una idea fantástica.

Dicen que la música tiene un poder enorme en la adaptación de espacios y tiempos. Algo así como que cambia la perspectiva de todo. No importa que tan horrible sea el paisaje, pones una buena canción y todo se transforma.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Mmh, conmemorando el momento. ¿Qué te apetece escuchar?

—Ah, francamente, no lo sé.

—Bien, hagamosle un poco de honor a la bendición que me ha dejado Robert Smith.

—¿Just like heaven?

—Ajá, con que si te va el rock alternativo. Un poco de The Cure para acompañar esta bella madrugada. Le dediqué esa canción a mi ex.

—Uh, te gusta rememorar bastante ¿no?

—Nah, no lo creo. Pienso que tengo esta necesidad de dedicar canciones para tratar de solventar mis falencias en las relaciones.

—Buen análisis, señor psicólogo.

—Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick...

—Oh no, sin cantar.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Podrás ser una copia barata, pero jamás cantarás como el.

—¿Ah? Pero si canto increíble...esta parte me gusta...And dreamed of all the different ways I had to make her glow.

—Ey, ya es suficiente.

—Why are you so far away, she said why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you

—Ya...

—That I'm in love with you...

—Ey, tu pronunciación es nefasta.

—You...soft and only.

—¿Puedes parar?

—You...lost and lonely.

—Pierdo la paciencia.

—You...strange as angels, dancing in the deepest oceans, twisting in the water, you're just like a dream!

—¿Quieres que te golpee?

—You're just like a dream... si no cantas no es divertido.

—Pues estarás aburrido para una eternidad porque no lo haré.

—¡Aguafiestas!

Este sería uno de los momentos que más recordaría sin duda alguna. Todo estaba negro, la noche estaba completamente apagada. No había estrellas, pero aun así era la más hermosa. Espero que no de chance de malinterpretaciones, pero es mi amigo ¿no? es normal que me sienta así de feliz.

—¡Van a ser las 4 am!

—Eso mismo trato de decirte, tengo que trabajar en 5 horas.

—Ugh, todavía no sé si esos tontos hayan llegado a casa.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, pero solo por esta única ocasión.

—Oh...¿El joven Lentes-kun está siendo condescendiente conmigo y me ofrece posada en su casa?

—No me hagas arrepentir.

—Okay, okay. Acepto la increíble oferta.

Acabamos en el departamento de Tsukki a las 4:43 am, mis piernas dolían y sentía unas terribles ganas por desmayarme.

—Pensé que vivías con tu hermano.

—Así es, pero hace unos meses consiguió novia y ahora pasa la mayoría del tiempo en su departamento. Creo que van muy en serio.

—Qué miedo...eso de los compromisos.

—Sí, pero esa fobia viniendo de ti no me sorprende.

—¿Por?

—Crees ser muy prudente, por eso no te arriesgas a tratar de cambiar tu vida por algo más sólido.

—No lo entiendo...

—Bueno, serás psicólogo, algún día lo entenderás.

—Eh...¿Donde dormiré?

—En el sofá obviamente.

—¿Ah?

—Sé más agradecido, si no fuera por mi estarías durmiendo en la entrada de tu departamento.

—Oh, pues te agradezco por salvarme de dormir en el piso. Gracias por el sillón.

—Sí, si, como sea. Apagaré las luces.

—¡Buenas noches! o quizás debería decir "buenos días".

—Ugh...

Las horas transcurrieron sin mi permiso, y cuando miré mi reloj era casi medio día. Tenía un dolor de espalda traído por los mil infiernos y mi nariz estaba roja. Genial, ese era el indicio de un resfriado. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que todo lo que pasó fue real, y sí, estaba durmiendo en el sofá de Tsukki, y sí, ya eramos amigos, y sí, ¡Ya no compraré café nunca más! Al menos, no en granos.

Pude observar detenidamente el entorno en donde vivía, y era como me lo imaginaba, ordinario y organizado. Tenía olor a madera nueva y las paredes eran de un color amarillo tenue. Vi unas cuantas fotografías enmarcadas. De él y su hermano, de su familia, del equipo de Karasuno.

Fue como si de pronto la existencia Tsukishima hubiera sido verídica. Me di cuenta de que él de verdad existía y se co-relacionaba conmigo como cualquier otro humano en el medio.

Había dejado una especie de nota en la mesa...y eso era ¿comida?

 _"Fui a trabajar, te dejé el desayuno para que no_

 _me acusen de asesinato en caso de que murieses por debilitación._

 _Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas"_

Parecía como esos finales de películas, esos que terminan con un alegres desenlaces. Y es que nada acababa ahí, aun había una infinidad de cosas que quería preguntarle. Tendría que esperar, ir a su ritmo. Por lo menos había ganado una parte del terreno.

—Cocina...delicioso...creo que lloraré.

Y así, la vida me sonreía.

—¡Hermano! ¿Dónde has estado? Te perdiste de una noche increíble, casi nos atrapa la policía.

—¡Oooh, vaya! Qué tenemos aquí, ¿Con que disfrutaste mucho tu noche, Kuro-chan?

—Claro que sí...oh, no, no, no es a lo que te refieres. El problema Tsukishima se ha solucionado, ahora somos amigos.

—¿Amigos, eh? Mmh...

—¡Qué bien! ¡Eso significa que podremos salir y jugar volley uno de estos días!

—¿A donde vas?

—A la cafetería ¿A donde más? Espera...¿Por qué sonríes así?

—Por nada, Kuro-chan. por nada. Ve, disfruta tu café.

—¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! Acabo de asomarme y adivinen de qué será el nuevo local que abrirán.

—¿Pizzas?

—¿Un bar?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es una academia de danza! ¡Es tu oportunidad de aprender a bailar, Kuroo!

—Oh, no. Me rehúso.

—¡Anda, vamos! ¡Verás que te gustará!

—Me niego, no y mil veces n—¡Ey, qué haces!

—Usando la fuerza bruta, por su puesto. ¿Vienes, Oikawa?

—Vayan siguiendo, en un rato los alcanzo.

—¡Está bien! ¡Andando, ya vas a ver que te encantará!

—¡Noooo!

Sí, como dirían por ahí.

Esto es el comienzo de algo nuevo.

00000000

Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, en el sofá de mi casa había un tapete bordado con un verso de un poema de Walt Whitman. En ese entonces no sabía quién diantres era, y sigue sin llamarme la atención.

«Disfruta el pánico que te provoca tener la vida por delante»

No la entendía, el significado pasaba de largo con indiferencia . No me di cuenta del peso de la frase hasta que me tocó hacer maletas e irme de aquel lugar.

"Irme de aquel lugar"

Suena tétrico, como si hubiera tenido razones extraordinarias para marcharme y dejar todo lo que conocía . Pero no, solo cumplía mi ciclo natural, como si de la noche a la mañana proceder a un estudio de nivel superior se inmiscuyera dentro de las etapas biológicas de la vida. El gran legajo que componía los documentos para la universidad estaban ya organizados y el boleto para el tren me observaba, apostaría que lo hacía como si supiera hasta el más ínfimo de mis pecados.

¡Oh, aquí yace la vida y obra de este gran y talentoso joven! Era como si de pronto hubiera muerto, y bueno, así parecía. En un chasquido morí para todos, incluso para mi mejor amigo.

Mi nombre es Oikawa Tooru, tengo 23 años, se supone que estoy en pánico. No sé si lo estoy disfrutando , pero todo indica que mis sensores exclaman erróneamente "Houston, tenemos un problema".

* * *

N/T:

No morí, solo andaba de parranda(?).

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, en estos momentos merezco una denuncia por estafa "uh sí, que este capítulo no iba a tardar", ¡Cerca de tres meses! Bueno, les diré feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo, feliz bajada de reyes y si alguien ya cumplió años por estas fechas pues feliz cumpleaños.

Oh damn, no actualizo desde hace un año (Qué mal chiste) no sé qué decirles, de repente pasó el tiempo y ¡Bam!

Llevo cerca de un mes escribiendo el capítulo, ahora que estoy casi muriendo en fiebre me animo a terminarlo. Ya saben, livin' la vida loca.

Como ven, el próximo capítulo no será narrado igual. Seh, seh, se me ocurren unas cosas...qué weas me sucede. Pero bien, este fic es una especie de conejillo de indias, ya después sabrán el porqué.

Ok, me despido no sin antes agradecerlos los rw, los favs y los foulou'.

Trataré de no desaparecer.

Nos vemos~


End file.
